


Uninhibited

by Jinkis_Sarang



Series: Uninhibited Series [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: This fic contains incest, if your not ok with it click that x up in the corner and thank you for stopping by!(we do not condone it, remember guys it's just fantasy fiction)This is 2min & Jongkey incest fic. It is pure fiction. If you are not into this then I am sorry but just back out and find something you are. Do not leave hating comments to me and my readers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

“Taeminnie come eat breakfast!!”Minho yelled out.

 

 Taemin ran down stairs into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning appa!”Taemin said wrapping his arms around Minho.  Minho bent down and kissed his sons forehead.

 

“Let’s hurry up and eat, so I can drive you to school. Don't want to be late do you?” Minho said.

 

“How about I skip school and you skip work and we just hang out together all day? We can cuddle up on the couch and watch movies?”Taemin smiled at his appa. Minho chuckled.

 

“Do you have a test today?”Minho asked.

 

“Yeah, but still I can make it up.!”Taemin said.

 

“I love spending time with you, and watching movies. You know that. I love you! I can't miss work today though and it's not good for you to miss school. Now eat up.”Minho said.

 

Taemin sat down at the kitchen table and ate his breakfast.

 

“Can I have a banana baby?”Taemin asked

 

 ( A/N; banana babies are frozen chocolate covered bananas see picture at bottom!).

 

“This early in the morning?” Minho asked.

 

“Pweaseeeeee???”Taemin said talking like a baby and smiling at his appa.

 

“I know I should say no, its too early in the morning, but your so cute. You can have one I guess!”Minho said.

 

Taemin ran to the freezer and grabbed his frozen treat. Taemin climbed into his Appa’s car and buckled in. Minho got into the driver’s seat and drove to Taemins School. Minho parked in front of the school. No one was outside, since they were running a little late.

 

“I'll see you after school Appa!”Taemin said and leaned over and pecked his Appa’s lips. 

 

“I won't be able to pick you up but I'll see you shortly after you get home!” Minho said smiling at his son.

 

Taemin opened the car door and waved good bye and ran off to class. Minho drove off and headed to work.

 

“His lips where really soft!”Minho thought to himself.

 

“Why did I just think that?”  Minho asked himself out loud. He shook the thought off when he arrived to work.  Taemin got to his class and took his seat.

 

“Lee Taemin you are late!!!!!”the teacher yelled at him.

 

“I don't want it to happen again!”she said.

 

“Minhae seonsaengnim!” Taemin said and bowed.

 

The teacher passed out the test.

 

“I don' t want anyone talking. If I hear one noise you fail the test and you have to clean the class room for a month!!!” The teacher said sitting down at her desk.

 

Taemin was the first one to finish his test. The teacher graded it right away.

 

“Good job Lee Taemin, you got a 100%!” she said. 

 

School went by fast. It was already lunch time. Taemin sat at the table with his best friend Key.

 

“How is your day going?” Key asked.

 

“Good, I got a 100% on my test!”Taemin said.

 

“I'm proud of you!!”Key said and jumped up. He ran to the lunch line. When he came back he handed Taemin banana milk.

 

“Oh I love you!”Taemin squealed as he started drinking it. Key just ruffled his hair and sat back down.

Taemin took out his key and unlocked the door. He went straight to his room and did his homework. He put his books back in his back when he was finished. He lay on his bed reading one of is manga’s. He heard the front door unlock, and he ran to the stairs.

 

“Taeminnie I'm home!”Minho yelled.

 

Taemin ran down the stairs and about tackled his appa. Minho laughed.

 

“I see someone missed me!!” Minho laughed.

 

“I did, I did!!!”  Taemin blushed.

 

“I passed my test, I got a 100% on it!!!”Taemin said.

 

“I am proud of you!”Minho said kissing his sons cheek.

 

“Why don't we order take out and watch movies to celebrate?” Minho asked.

 

Taemin smiled brightly and nodded his head. Minho ordered the food, while Taemin picked out the movies. Once the food arrived Minho and Taemin sat at the kitchen table and ate. Taemin cleaned their plates and placed them in the sick for their butler Onew to take care of.

 

“What movies did you pick out?”Minho asked. Taemin showed him the movie he wanted to watch.

 

“Are you sure? This one is really scary?”Minho said.

 

Taemin nodded his head.

 

“I can handle it and plus you'll be right next to me!!” Taemin said.

 

Minho patted his sons head.

 

“I'll go make popcorn you set it up!!”he said.

 

Taemin nodded his head. Taemin was sitting on the couch when Minho walked into the living room with the popcorn. He sat next to his son. The movie started. Taemin was doing fine. He didn't feel scared at all. The music started getting creepier and a little louder. Taemin new something scary was about to happen. Minho placed his hand on Taemins leg, Taemin screamed so loud.

 

“I'm sorry, I was trying to scare you!!” Minho laughed out.

 

“It's not funny appa!!”Taemin pouted.

 

“Oh Taeminnie its a little funny!!” Minho said.

 

Taemin scooted closer to his appa causing Minho hand to go up his leg further. Minho hand now was rested on Taemins thigh. Taemin didn't mind. He liked feeling his appa this close. Every time something scary would happen Taemin buried his face in his Appa’s chest. Minho would wrap his arm around him and kiss his head and tell him when it was okay to look.

 

“It's getting late!!”Minho said when the movie ended.

 

“It's time for bed!!”Minho stood up.

 

“Can I sleep with you Appa?”Taemin asked nervously.

 

Minho held back a laugh and nodded his head. Taemin went into his room and got ready for bed. He walked into his appa room and climbed into his bed and covered up. Minho walked out of his bathroom that was connected to his room. He took off his shirt and placed it on the chair. Taemin really has never seen his appa without a shirt on before. He was really muscular. Minho slipped his pants of and folded them and placed them on the chair before he crawled into his bed.

 

“Come here Taeminnie!”Minho said and opened his arms.

 

Taemin scooted over till his back was touching his appa. Minho wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I won't let anything hurt you!!”Minho said.

 

“Promise?”Taemin replied.

 

“I promise. It was just a movie. Next time we won't watch a scary movie!”Minho said.

 

“I liked watching it with you appa!”Taemin said.

 

Minho smiled and kissed his sons head.

 

“Sleep tight Taeminnie!”Minho said and noticed his son was already asleep.

 

Minho laid there not being able to sleep. “Was it okay for his son to be sleeping in his bed with him like this?” He asked himself. “He was scared, and I can't leave him alone with he is scared!” Minho thought. Taemin rolled over in his sleep and cuddled his face up in his Appa’s bare chest. Minho could feel his hot breath on his bare skin. He looked down at his son. Taemins lips were slightly parted. He thought back to when he dropped Taemin off to school and he gave him a peck. He thought how soft they felt. How good they felt on his lips. He mentally slapped himself. “What is wrong with me? This is my son. I can't be thinking these things!” Minho said to himself.

 

Minho woke up in the morning and looked over and seen Taemin waking up also.

 

“Good morning appa!”Taemin said tiredly and leaned over and peck his lips.

 

Minho had to cough to hide a moan that was trying to escape his mouth, since his sons’ lips felt so sweet and soft against his.

 

“M-M-Morning Taeminnie!”Minho stuttered a little bit. Minho got up and took a shower. Minho let the hot water run down his body as he just stood there.

 

“What is wrong with me? I need to stop this. This is so wrong!!”  He thought to himself. He hurried up and washed up and got dressed. He went down to the kitchen and noticed Taemin was already down there.

 

“You got ready fast!” Minho said to his son.

 

Taemin looked up and smiled and nodded his head. They ate breakfast together. Taemin focused on his food. Minho stayed quiet. He was feeling a little uncomfortable being around his son. Not that it was his sons fault, it was in fact his own. He just couldn't help but look at his lips, and remember how soft they felt against his own. Taemin grabbed his plate and rinsed it off and put it in the sink. He walked over to his appa and pecked his lips and headed upstairs to brush his teeth. Minho blushed a little bit. Minho hit himself in the head.

 

“Knock it off right now!”Minho said out loud.

 

“Having troubles sir?”Onew asked as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Oh no, everything is fine Onew!” Minho said and smiled.

 

“Chicken!!”Onew said.

 

“Excuse me??” Minho said confused.

 

“I find when I am down, or something is bothering me, or I'm trying to figure something out, chicken helps. It helps solves a lot of things!” Onew said smiling at the mention of chicken.

 

Minho just laughed at his weird butler, who he thinks of as a friend.

 

“Taeminnie come on, it’s time to go!!”Minho shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Taemin ran down the stairs and stopped at the last stairs and kissed his appa cheek.

 

“Sorry I got caught up in reading my manga!” Taemin said and ran out to the car.

 

Minho parked in front of Taemins School again. Taemin opened up the passenger cars door leaned over and pecked his appa goodbye.

 

“I'll see you later appa!!” he waved goodbye.

 

Minho just stared at him as he ran to class.“What am I going to do with you? What am I going to do about this? These feelings?” Minho asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

 “Appa its time to get up!” Key called from the bedroom doorway.

 

“5 more minutes Kibummie!!”Jonghyun said.

 

“I swear sometimes it’s like I am your parent!!!”Key mumbled to himself.

 

“Appa get up now!!”Key said.

 

Jonghyun just rolled over on to his back and laid there.

 

“That is it!!”Key said.

 

He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers on to the floor. Jonghyun still laid there sleeping. Key made a noise from being annoyed by his appa. Key climbed on the bed and straddled his appa.

 

“WAKE UP!!!!!!!!”Key said louder.

 

Jonghyun felt pressure on his morning erection that he just now realized he had. He let out a soft moan.

 

“Appa, why did you do that?”Key asked.

 

Key felt something poking him but didn't think about it. He moved around a little bit trying to wake his appa up and get him out of bed.

 

“K-K-Kibummie, stop!!!”Jonghyun moaned a little, but not opening his eyes.

 

Key just thought he was being lazy and figured that would get him up. Key started to move more.

 

“Wake up appa!!”Key said.

 

“Oh God Kibummie……”Jonghyun squealed and flipped them over. Key let out a squeak from being surprised. Jonghyun started to kiss his neck.

“A-A-Appa what are you doing?”Key let his own little moan out.

 

“I'm sorry but you were grinding on Appa’s dick and turned him on more, now you have to finish what you started!!”Jonghyun whispered in his sons ear.

 

Jonghyun went back to sucking and nibbling on Keys neck. 

 

“A-A-A-ppa!!”Key let out a moan. “You like that?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Key nodded his head yes.

 

“Your my naughty little boy aren't you?”Jonghyun whispered against his sons lips.

 

Key nodded his head yes again. Jonghyun crashed his lips into his sons, in a passionate kiss. Jonghyun started to grind his hips against his sons. They both let out a moan at the friction. Jonghyun began to remove his shirt then his sons. He left kisses all the way down his sons’ neck to his chest. He took in one of Keys nipples, and flicked his tongue across it before he sucked on it.

 

“A-A-Appaaaa”Key moaned and ground harder on his appa.

 

 Jonghyun did the same to his other nipple and got the same reaction. Jonghyun kissed down his stomach and stopped at his jeans. He looked up at his son. Key looked down at his appa and nodded his head yes. Jonghyun took his pants off along with his boxer and then did the same to Key. Jonghyun lay back down on Key and grinded against him. Both moaning loudly as their naked hard members rubbed against each other. Jonghyun bent down and licked the tip of Keys head.

 

“OH MY GOD!”Key screamed.

 

Jonghyun looked up at him and smiled.

 

“Is this your first time being touched?”Jonghyun asked. Key nodded his head yes.

 

“Have you ever touched yourself?”Jonghyun asked. Key shook his head no.

 

“Touch yourself now!!!”Jonghyun told him.

 

 Key reached his hand down to his hard member and slowly began to stroke. He laid his head back on the pillows and began to moan softly.

 

“How does it feel?”Jonghyun asked as he watched his son jack off. 

 

“G-G-G-ood!”Key replied.

 

Jonghyun removed Keys hand from his member and began to pump him for him.

 

“OHHHH!”Key moaned out.

 

“How does this feel?”Jonghyun asked.

 

“Better, oh so much better!!!”Key replied moaning.

 

Jonghyun stopped pumping him and bent down. He placed his mouth on his hard member and started moving up and down. Key arched his back.

 

“OHHHH SO G-G-GOOD APPA!”Key screamed.

 

Keys breathing became heavy. He fisted Jonghyuns hair. Jonghyun knew Key was about to cum so he let go off his member with a soft pop. Key whimpered at the loss. Jonghyun just chuckled. Jonghyun lay back on the bed.

 

“How about you return the favor?”Jonghyun said sexily.

 

Key crawled over to his appa and purred. Jonghyun let out a soft laugh.

 

“Looks like I have a sex kitten on my hands!!”Jonghyun smiled at his son.

 

“ Mmmm not on your hands appa!!”Key said as he took his entire Appa’s member in his mouth.

 

“Oh Key y-y-your so g-g-g-ood!!”Jonghyun moaned out as he grabbed Keys head and pushed him farther down on to his hard member and thrusted. Key didn't mind, or gag.

 

“S-S-S-top!!”Jonghyun said breathlessly. Key let go over his member and looked up at his appa.

 

“Was I doing it wrong?”Key asked.

 

“Oh god no Kibummie. Your mouth, you are amazing, I was just going to cum!!!”Jonghyun said.

 

“Isn't that the point?”Key asked.

 

“It is, but I have other plans to make us cum!!”Jonghyun smiled at his son.

 

He pushed his son back on the bed and made him suck three fingers. Jonghyun slowly inserted one finger into Keys virgin hole. Key winced at the pain. Jonghyun kissed his neck.

 

“Relax baby, it will get better!!”Jonghyun promised.

 

Key relaxed and got used to it. Jonghyun slipped another finger in and stretched him. He thrusted his third finger into Key hitting his sweet spot.

 

“AHHH THERE, THERE!!”Key screamed and arched his back. Jonghyun smiled. He knew he found his sons sweet spot. Jonghyun pulled his fingers out of Key and caused him to whimper. Jonghyun lined his hard member up to Keys hole. Key stared into his Appa’s eyes.

 

“This will hurt at first but it will get better. I love you Kibummie!!”Jonghyun said.

 

“I love you too appa!”Key replied.

 

Jonghyun thrust his whole member into Key. Key screamed and arched his back, as his appa slammed into his sweet spot. Jonghyun didn't move, he waits for Key to get used to his size.

 

“Move now!!”Key ordered.

 

Jonghyun smiled at his sons impatientce. Jonghyun pulled his hard member all the way out but the tip and slammed back into Key hitting his sweet spot.

 

“A-A-A-A-A-A-HHHHHHHH!”Key moaned. “You’re so fucking tight!” Jonghyun moaned.

 

“Sorry!”Key moaned.

 

“It's a g-g-good thing son!!!”Jonghyun moaned.

 

Key felt a knot in his stomach.

 

“My stomach  f-f-feels weird appa!!” Key said breathlessly, as his appa pounded and slammed into his sweet spot.

 

“Me too baby, we are gonna cum together!!”Jonghyun moaned as he pumped Keys hard member.

“APPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”Key screamed as he came all over his stomach and Appa’s hand.

 

“KKKKKibummie!!!”Jonghyun screamed as he filled him up with his hot seed.

 

Jonghyun pulled out and lay next to his son. Key rolled over and kissed his appa sweetly.

 

“Appa I have had feelings for you for a long time now!!!”Key admitted.

 

“I have too!!”Jonghyun replied.

 

“What does this make us?”Key asked.

 

“Kibummie, I love you! I know it is wrong since you are my son but after what we just did I don't think I can control myself anymore. We can be together, but we can't tell anyone. If anyone finds out I can go to jail and lose you. I won't be able to live without you!!”Jonghyun said.

 

“I love you so much Appa. I won't tell anyone!!” Key said wrapping his arms around Jonghyun.

 

Minho walked downstairs and seen Taemin sitting on the couch watching TV eating a banana baby. Minho swallowed hard. The way his son’s lips fit around the treat.  The way he could fit it all the way in his mouth without gagging.

 

“I wonder how that would feel on my, Oh stop it this is just wrong!!”he thought to himself.

 

He ran back upstairs and locked his bedroom door. He ran into his bathroom and stripped naked and got into the shower. He scrubbed his body. He was trying to stop thinking those dirty things. He couldn't get the image of his son eating that treat out of his mind. Minho felt his dick twitch. He couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his hand around his hard member and began to pump. He started off slow, but the image of his son and that treat were still on his mind and he couldn't take it anymore. He started pumping as fast and as hard as he could.

 

“T-T-Taeminnie!!!”Minho moaned and came on the shower floor.

 

Minho got out of the shower and dried off and dressed. He opened his bedroom door and was shocked to see Taemin standing there.

 

“Everything okay appa? I head you scream for me?”Taemin said. Minho blushed.

 

“Oh I thought I forgot my towel and remember my bedroom door was locked!!”Minho lied.

 

“Oh okay. Well Good morning!!”Taemin said and pecked his appa on the lips and walked off.

 

“G-G-G-ood morning to you too son…” Minho replied too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Key sat down at the lunch table with Taemin.

 

“Umm Key whats that?” Taemin said pointing to his neck.

 

“Oh shit!!”Key thought to himself. He forgot to cover up the hickey his appa gave him last night.

 

“I was straitening my hair and it fell on my neck. Just a little burn, nothing to worry about!!”Key lied.

Taemin just nodded his head as he drank his banana milk.

 

“What did you do last night?”Taemin asked. Key thought about last night and smiled.

 

“Nothing really, finished homework and watched TV!!”Key replied.

 

“You?”Key asked.

 

“I did the same!!” Taemin said.

 

“I have a lot of home work today. The teacher gave a ton out and I still have one more class left!”Taemin whined.

 

Key laughed and ruffled his best friends’ hair. The last period went by fast. Taemin packed up his stuff and headed home. His appa had to work late and couldn't pick him up. Taemin unlocked his house door and walked up to his room. He sat at his desk and got out all his homework.

 

“I need to use appa lap top for my homework. He’s not home though, but he shouldn't get mad since it’s for home work!!”Taemin thought.

 

He knows he’s not allowed to touch it without asking but it’s for homework and he’s not allowed  to call his work unless it’s an emergency. Taemin pushed his chair out and walked to his appa room and grabbed the laptop. He walked back to his room and sat at his desk once again. Taemin turned it on and waited for it to load up. He clicked on the internet browser. All of a sudden Taemin heard moaning. An adult site was set as the home page. Taemin felt his jeans get tighter with each moan. He didn't know what was going on. He shut the laptop. He was starting to hurt. He was getting scared. He has never felt this before. He grabbed the house phone. He dialed Keys number fast. Key answered on the second ring.

 

“Hello?”Key said sweetly.

 

 “Key Umma help!” Taemin whined.

 

“What’s wrong Taemin?”Key asked worried.

 

“It hurts. It hurts so badly!!” Taemin whined.

 

“I'll be there in a few minutes!!!”Key said hanging up the phone.

 

Key didn't live far from Taemins house. Key ran all the way there and took out his key to let himself in. Key along with Jonghyun had a set of keys to their house as Minho and Taemin had a set to theirs. Key ran up to Taemins room. Key noticed Taemin sitting at his computer desk and rushed over to him.

 

“What’s wrong? Where does it hurt?” Key asked.

 

Taemin looked down at his pants and Keys eyes followed. Key let out a laugh.

 

“It's not funny it hurts!!!” Taemin pouted. Key noticed the laptop on his desk.

 

“What were you doing for this to happen?” Key asked.

 

“I was trying to do homework and need to look something up and I clicked on the web browser and this came up!!” Taemin said as he showed Key the sight. Key shut the laptop quickly so he didn't get the same problem as his friend.

 

“Taemin you have a hard on just take care of it!!!”Key said.

 

“What do you mean take care of it?”Taemin asked.

 

“Oh he is so innocent kekeke!!”Key thought to himself.

“Masturbate!!”Key said and smiling walking out the room.

 

“ Wait!!!!”Taemin yelled. Key walked back into his room.

 

“How do I do that?”Taemin asked. Key chuckled.

 

“Well I'll explain but wait till I leave to do this and don't do it in front of anyone!!”Key said. Taemin nodded his head.

 

“Well first you take your pants and boxers off. Lick your hand and wrap it around your penis like this and go up and down!!”Key said.

 

“When you feel like you have to pee, just pee into toilet paper or something. Don't freak when it's white and thick!!”Key said and winked at him as he left.

 

Taemin heard the front door open and close. He slowly unzipped his pants and slides them down to his ankles along with his boxers. He looked around his room, even though he knew no one was in there. His face turned a bright red. He licked his hand and wrapped it around his hard member. He slowly moved it up and down. He threw his head back as he moaned. He couldn't control himself, he started moving faster. He felt like he had to pee.

 

“AAAAAHHHHHH!”He moaned as he came into the tissue.

 

He noticed it was white and thick and threw it in his waste bin. He pulled up his boxers and pants. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands and finished his homework. He put his Appa’s laptop back before he got in trouble.

“Taeminnie I am home!!”Minho called.

 

Taemin ran out of his room and down the stairs. He pecked his Appa’s lips.

 

“I missed you!!”Taemin said. Minho blushed.

“I missed you too Taeminnie!!!”Minho said.

 

“I got all my homework done!!”Taemin told his appa.

 

“That’s good. Would you like to watch a movie?” Minho asked.

 

Taemin nodded his head and picked out another scary movie. Onew walked in with popcorn for them, as they were already comfy on the couch. The movie started and Taemin was fine. That was until the creepy music started playing and got louder and louder and the bad guy jumped out of nowhere slicing someone in half.

 

“AHHHH!”Taemin screamed burying himself in his Appa’s chest.

 

Minho wrapped his arms around his son and took in his scent. He smelled like bananas. Minho chuckled too himself. His son is obsessed with bananas. “I have something like that he'd love;” Minho thought and mentally slapped himself for thinking such things.

 

The movie ended and Taemin was cuddled up in his Appa’s arms scared.

 

“A-A-Appa can I sleep in your room?”Taemin asked scared. Minho nodded his head yes.

 

Taemin rushed to his room and got ready for bed. He crawled into his Appa’s bed just as Minho walked into his room. He took his shirt off and placed it on the chair.

 

“Appa you are really muscular. You have nice abs. I will never look like that!!!”Taemin said semi pouting. Minho smiled as he took his pants off.

 

“You’re still young. I didn't always look like this. I had to work hard for it,!!”Minho said.

 

“Will you help me? So I look like you” Taemin asked.

 

“When you older I will!”Minho said. Taemin smiled at him.

 

Minho got into his bed next to his son. Taemin pecked his father on his lips.

 

“Good night!!” Taemin said sleepily.

 

“Good night!!!” Minho replied.

 

Taemin had already fallen asleep. Minho brought his fingers to his lips. He could still feel his sons’ lips on his. He started to get turned on again.

 

“Not now. Why is this happening to me?”Minho asked himself.

 

He looked over at his sleeping son. His perfect pink lips where parted. He made soft whimper sounds in his sleep. It was driving Minho crazy. He doesn't know how much longer he can control it. He is trying his best. Minho carefully got off the bed not to wake Taemin. He walked to his bathroom and closed and locked the door. He sat on the toilet after he took his boxers off. He wrapped his hand around his hard member and slowly pumped himself.

 

“Ohh this feels so good!!”He thought.

 

He closed his eyes and pictured Taemin on his knees in front of him. Taemin slowly brought his perfect pink lips and took his member in his mouth. Just the image in his mind was driving him crazy. He started to pump faster. He let out soft moans; he didn't want to wake his son. After a few more pumps he came into some toilet paper. He washed his hands and put his boxers back on. He crawled back into bed next to his son. Taemin rolled over in his sleep and cuddled up to him. Minho wrapped his arm around him and fell asleep.

 

“Purr for me my naughty kitty!!”Jonghyun whispered in Keys ear as he stood behind him wrapping his arms around his waist.

Key melted into his arms. Key let a soft purr escape his mouth as he turned around and crashed his lips against Jonghyuns. Jonghyun moaned into the kiss causing Key to smile.

 

“Appa so good!!!”Key said. Jonghyun picked Key up, having him wrap his legs around his waist. Key began to move his hips, causing his half erection to rub against his Appa’s full one. Both moaning. Jonghyun walked to the couch and laid Key on his back hovering over him. Jonghyun ripped Keys shirt off and his own. He licked and sucked every inch of his bare skin. Key moaned as his appa tongue flicked his nipple and was pinching his other. Key started to grind upwards as his appa grinded down, both a moaning mess.

 

“Take me now Appa!!!”Key moaned. Jonghyun smirked at his son.

 

“Don't tease me!!”Key whined as Jonghyun kissed down his stomach.

 

Jonghyun ripped his sons’ pants off noticing he wasn't wearing boxers and ripped his own pants and boxers off. Jonghyun stuck three fingers in front of Keys mouth.

 

“No, I can't wait take me now!!!” Key said breathlessly.

 

“Are you sure?”Jonghyun said. Key nodded his head yes.

 

Jonghyun slowly inserted his head into Keys hole. Key thrusted down on to his hard member, making it all go into him at once. Key let out a loud moan as it hit his sweet spot.

 

“Ahhh, Ohhhhhhhh!”Jonghyun moaned as he was all the way inside his son.

 

He started moving at a medium pace. He pulled out causing Key to whimper at the loss. He picked Key up and leaned him over the couch before thrusting back into him, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. He grabbed on too Keys hips, leaving marks there as he pounded into him over and over. Keys chest was pushed all the way up against the couch, his hard member rubbing against it, causing the friction that he liked. He threw his head back on his Appa’s shoulder. Jonghyun took advantage of that and kissed him passionately. He took one of his grips off of Keys hips and snaked around to the front of him. He wrapped his hand firmly around his hard member and pumped in rhythm with his thrust. Key was a moaning mess.

 

“Appa I'm gonna……”Key said not being able to finish as he spilled his hot seed on to his hand.

 

“Kibummie you’re so tight!!!”Jonghyun screamed as he filled his son up with his hot seed.

 

Jonghyun lay on his son back as they took a moment to catch their breath. Jonghyun pulled out.

 

“Let's go clean up!!!”Jonghyun said picking his son up bridal style.

 

“Appa I’m not a princess!!”Key said.

 

“You’re my princess!!!”Jonghyun smiled at his son.

 

Key playfully hit him and pouted. Jonghyun kissed his pouting lips as he set him on the bathroom floor. Jonghyun turned on the hot water and waited for it to get hot. He helped Key in before he got in himself. Jonghyun grabbed a sponge and but Keys fruit body wash on it. He slowly started to wash his sons’ neck. He moved to his back and all the way down to his butt and massaged it gently. Key let out a soft moan. Jonghyun then went back up to his back to his chest. He slowly got in front of him and washed his legs all the way up to his thighs. He was his half erect member. Key let a little louder moan. Jonghyun took all of him in his mouth at once. Key squeak at the pleasure, he was surprised by it. He began to thrust into his Appa’s mouth. Jonghyun had to hold his hips so he would stop. Key pulled at Jonghyun hair as he moaned.

 

“I'm gonna cum!!!”Key moaned.

 

Jonghyun never stopped though, he bobbed up and down faster, sucking harder, gently scraping his teeth while swirling his tongue over the tip.

 

“APPAAAA!” Key screamed breathlessly as he released into his mouth.

 

Jonghyun swallowed every bit. Key had too much pleasure in a short period of time. His legs felt like jelly, and didn't think they could hold him up much longer. Jonghyun stood up and wrapped his arms around his waist. He helped Key out of the shower and dried him off then himself. He carried Key to his bedroom and let Key put on one of his shirts and laid him into bed crawling next to him. They both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

6 months have passed since Jonghyun and Key got together. Today is Keys 16th birthday. Jonghyun wants to make it special for him. He left early in the morning to go to the story to pick up what he had special ordered for him.  When he came back home he made Key breakfast and placed it on a tray and walked up to his room. He couldn't believe Key was still asleep. He usually is up way before him. Jonghyun sat the tray of food on his night stand. He stood at the foot of the bed and crawled under the blankets. Key was sleeping naked he noticed and smiled. He licked his member. It slowly started to get erect. He licked it again till it was half erect. Key let out a moan in his sleep. He took it all in his mouth as it got fully erect.

 

“APPA,” Key moaned out.

Jonghyun smiled as his son moaned in his sleep for him. Key woke up and felt a nice wet warm feeling on his member. He looked under the covers and seen his Appa bobbing up and down on it. He laid his head back on the covers.

 

“G-G-Good morning APPA”, Key moaned out.

“Happy birthday”, Jonghyun said as he continued to suck.

“AHHHH APPA, so g-g-g-g-good, “Key moaned as he released into his mouth.

Jonghyun swallowed it all and crawled up to Key and kissed his lips sweetly.  Key looked over and seen food on his night stand.

 

“Aww thank you,” Key said as he began to eat and feed his Appa some also.

 

After they finished eating the food Jonghyun crawled on to Key. He kissed his forehead, then his left cheek, his right cheek, his nose, his chin, his neck. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

 

“Happy birthday I hope you like it,” Jonghyun said.

 

Key smiled up at him and took it. He rubbed his fingers along the box before he opened it. When he opened it his mouth almost hit the floor, tears where begging to escape his eyes.

“Do you not like it? “Jonghyun asked worriedly.

 

Key sat up and kissed him on the lips.

 

“I love it,” He whispered.

 

He took one of the rings out and put it on his finger. He took the other one and put it on his Appa’s finger.

 

 “I wanted you to have something for when I’m not around and you miss me,” Jonghyun said blushing.

Key kissed his lips sweetly again. This is the best birthday ever, he said. Now I need to go shower, Key said rolling Jonghyun off of him and walking to the bathroom.

“Hurry Appa, We have to get it perfect before he gets here,” Taemin said.

 

He was running around placing balloons everywhere, making sure the food was all done and the cake was perfect.

 

“Don't you dare Appa,” Taemin yelled as he seen Minho about to take some frosting from the cake.

 

Minho blushed and walked away.

 

“He will be here in 10 minutes. We should change,” Taemin suggested.

 

 Minho went to his room, as Taemin went to his and changed. When they finished changing they heard the front door open. Taemin ran down stairs and tackled Key into a hug.

 “Happy birthday” Taemin said.

 Key giggled at how cute his friend is.

 

“Thank you,” Key replied.

“Let’s go do the cake and then presents,”

 Taemin said. They sang happy birthday and Key blew out the candles.

“Here open this one first it’s from me.” Taemin said.

 

Key tore the pink glittery wrapping paper of and opened the box. He pulled out a pink apron that said the chef is always right in big black letters.

 

“I love it,” Key said hugging Taemin.

Key really did like it, He loved to bake and cook.

“This one from me,” Minho said as he handed Key a gift.

Key took the big box.

 

“Oh wow its heavy,” he said.

He opened up and let out a loud squeak. It had the hot pink pots and pans he wanted in it along with a nice black and pink dish set.

“I love it! Thank you guys so much,” Key said hugging Minho.

 

Jonghyun tensed up a bit as Minho wrapped his arms around Key hugging him back. Key noticed and decided to tease his Appa.

“You smell nice,” Key said softly to Minho.

“Thank you Key,” Minho said.

 

Key looked back at his Appa and winked. Jonghyun stuck his tongue out at him, causing Key to laugh.

 

“What did your Appa get you?” Taemin asked.

“He gave me money to get what I wanted,” Key said.

 

He new he couldn't tell him about the ring.

“Oh look at that ring, it’s so beautiful,” Taemin said.

“Oh yeah I bought that with the money I seen it and fell in love with it,” Key said.

 

Jonghyun folded his arms over his chest to hide his ring so know one would notice it. They sat and talked till it got late.

 

“Thank you for the gifts,” Key said as his Appa and he left.

 

Minho and Taemin waved goodbye to them. Taemin went to bed. He fell asleep pretty fast. He woke up sweating. He had a nightmare about one of the scary movies he watched with his Appa. He laid in bed not knowing if it would be okay to go crawl in bed with his Appa or not. Minho was in his room, thinking about how the white frosting was on Taemin’s lips at the corner of his mouth. He thought about how he wanted to lick it off his soft lips. He slowly reached down and started to palm his erection.

 

“MMMM,” He softly moaned.

 

He slipped his hand into his boxers and wrapped his hand firmly around his member. He began to slowly pump. Taemin threw the covers off of him and opened his door slowly. He walked to his Appa’s room and opened the door quietly. So quiet that Minho didn't hear him come in and walk over to the bed. Taemin slowly slipped under the covers. Minho had his hand wrapped around his member but stopped moving it.

 

“W-W-What are you doing Taeminnie?” Minho asked.

“I had a nightmare,” Taemin said.

“Can I sleep here pwease?” Taemin asked cutely.

 

Minho nodded his head. He still didn't take his hand off of his member. Taemin slowly feel asleep. Minho looked over and seen Taemin sleeping, his lips slightly parted as he let out a little whimper in his sleep. Minho got turned on more. Before he new what was going on, his lips were gently on his sons. It felt so good. He pulled back but leaned over him as he began to stroke himself again.

 

“MMM,” he moaned as he bites his lip to keep it quiet.

 

He placed another gentle kiss against his son’s lips as he stroked faster.

 

“Ohh Taeminnie” he moaned softly as his hot seed spilled on to his hand.

 

 He got up and washed up. He went into the living room and sat on the couch.

“What did I just do?” He asked himself.

 

He began to cry.

 

“Why am I feeling these things? What is wrong with me? I can't talk to anyone about this, not even my best friend. I don't know what to do,” Minho thought.

 

He walked back up to his room and crawled into bed and fell to sleep, but not peacefully.

 

It was the start of summer vacation. Minho didn't know how to feel about this. He loved spending time with his soon. He always took allot of time off during summer vacation to spend time with him, but with his weird feelings he has been having he didn't know if that was such a good idea. He new if he didn't take the time off it would hurt his sons feelings, and his son shouldn't have to suffer because he is having these horrible feelings that he is having trouble controlling. Taemin 14th birthday is in a few days. So he figured he would do anything he wanted. Feeling guilty for what he did the other night. He can't stop thinking about it. It felt so good and that just made him feel guiltier because he enjoy it so much, something he shouldn't have enjoyed or even done.

 

“What do you want to do for your birthday?” Minho asked Taemin.

“Nothing special. I'd like to go get some mangas and just spend the day reading, if that’s okay with you,” Taemin said.

“Of course it is. It’s your day. You can do what ever you want,” Minho said.

 

Minho and Taemin left to the bookstore. Minho bout Taemin 10 manga books and 6 comics he wanted. They stopped off to an electronic store, and Minho got him his own laptop.

“Thank you Appa,” Taemin said.

“Anything you’re my Taeminnie,” Minho said.

“Happy birthday, I love you!” Minho kissed his forehead.

“I love you too Appa,” Taemin said as he pecked his lips.

“I wish he wouldn't do that. He makes it so tempting to just push him down and kiss him more;” Minho shook the thought out of his head.

 Jonghyun and Key stopped by for a minute to drop of his gifts. Key got him a case of banana milk and a nice laptop case. Jonghyun got him a new iPod since Taemin lost his.

 

“Thank you so much,” Taemin said pecking their cheeks.

 

Minho felt jealous. He wanted no one to feel his soft lips but himself. He felt his face heat up a bit, as he got embarrassed for getting jealous. Minho and Taemin waved goodbye to Jonghyun. Taemin went up to his room and laid in bed with a few banana milks on his night stand as he read one of his comics. Minho laid on the couch watching TV. Trying to distract his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

“Appa can I ask you a question without you getting mad?” Taemin asked.

“Sure. I will try my best.” Minho laughed a little.

“Can I try some soju when you have some?” Taemin asked shyly.

“You’re too young. On your 16th birthday you can have one.” Minho smiled at Taemin.

“Really?” Taemin jumped up and down.

“Haha yes really son.” Minho laughed at how cute his son was being.

 

Minho took off his shirt and started to do sit ups. Taemin laid next to him and tried as well. Minho was already on 25 when he looked over at his son who was struggling on his 10th one. Minho held in a chuckled, he didn’t want to offend his son.  Minho stopped once he reached 100. Taemin was on 15 when Minho finished.  

“Don’t push your self, just do as many as you can and the more you do them the more you’ll be able to do.” Minho said.

Taemin nodded his head and took the bottle of water from his Appa and took a huge drink. Minho took the towel that was around his neck and wiped his son’s forehead then his own. Minho walked over to the bar that was hanging in the door way and grabbed on to it and pulled himself up. He did a little over 130 pull ups before he was finished.  

“Can I try?” Taemin asked.

‘Sure. Don’t get upset if you can’t do anything. I struggled at first when I was your age.” Minho said.

 

Taemin nodded his head. He grabbed on to the bar and tried pulling himself up. He wasn’t having any luck. He was grunting and making a lot of noise but he just couldn’t do it. He let go of the bar. He looked down at the floor sadly. He was embarrassed that he couldn’t even do one.

“Hey it’s okay. Remember I said don’t get upset about it. I couldn’t do it when I was your age at first. You just have to work out your arms a little before you can. You’ll be able to though.’ Minho smiled at his son.  

Taemin nodded his head but was still embarrassed about it.  Taemin sat on the steps of the basement stairs and watched his father work out. He likes watching him workout. He likes seeing his muscular body. He wants to look like that when he gets older. Minho grabbed his bottle of water and drank it fast. He wiped the sweat off of his face and neck. Taemin just watched him. He never took his eyes off of him. He doesn’t even think he blinked once. He was in his own world.

“It’s getting late you should go to bed.” Minho said.

“Good night Appa.” Taemin said pecking his lips softly.

“Good night.  Sweet dreams son.” Minho tried to hide his blush.

 

Taemin laid in bed fast asleep.  Minho took a shower to wash all the sweat off of his body. Once he finished he dried off and slipped his boxers on. He opened his son’s door to take a peek at him. Taemin laid in his bed sleeping peacefully. He had a manga laying on his chest. Minho walked over and grabbed his book and put a bookmarker in so he didn’t lose his spot and set it on the night stand.  Minho walked back to his own room and crawled into bed.  He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but sleep was not coming and he new it. He grabbed a blank notebook and a pen. He decided he would write for a bit to help clear his mind.

 

Sunday

Taemin worked out with me for a little while today till he couldn’t keep up. I felt his eyes on me the whole time. It made me feel nervous.  I over did it today. I wanted to impress him. I want to look good. Which is stupid. He is my son.  I shouldn’t want to impress him like that. He is not someone I should be trying to impress and pick up.  I still can’t quit thinking about his lips. He gave me a quick soft peck good night. I can still feel the kiss on my lips. I can’t stop thinking about it, about him. I don’t know what to do. It is getting harder each day to control myself and these urges. I am afraid one day I won’t be able to control myself and I will throw him up against the wall and kiss him like he is my lover. I’m afraid if that happens I won’t be able to stop there. I don’t know how to stop these feelings. I know I should probably talk to someone about this, but who? Who can I talk to about this? There isn’t anyone who would understand. They would just judge me and try and take my son away from and possible try and get me locked up. Maybe I need to be locked up. I try so hard not to think about him. About his lips. About what his lips would feel like in a passionate kiss. What his mouth would feel like around my throbbing cock.  There I go again. I need to stop these thoughts, but I don’t know how. I wish I had an answer. I wish I new how to stop these thoughts. I wish I just could sleep these thoughts away.

 

Minho put the notebook and pen back in his night stand. He pulled the covers up to his chin and laid down. He closed his eyes and laid there till sleep took over his body. Once again he slept but not peacefully.  Even in his sleep he couldn’t escape his wrong feelings for his son. He dreamt of his lips. He dreamt of kissing him. He dreamt of his son wanting it. Minho woke up to his alarm going off. He was sweating badly. He pulled the covers off of him and climbed out of bed. He walked into his bathroom closing the door behind him. He turned on the hot water. He pulled his boxers off and climbed in once the water was hot enough. He just stood on the water letting it run down his body. It felt nice and relaxing. He washed his hair and body and shut the water off. He dried quickly and got dressed just a quick. He headed down stairs.

 

“Good morning Appa.” Taemin said happily as he pecked him on the lips.

“Morning Taeminnie.” Minho said as he blushed a little, trying to hide it from his son.

Minho left for work after breakfast. Key came over to keep Taemin company. Not that Taemin couldn’t stay home alone, he just like spending time with Key.  Taemin and Key sat on the couch watching TV.  Taemin wasn’t focused on the TV. He was too busy thinking about his Appa working out. How he was so muscular. How good he looked when the sweat dripped off of his body. Taemin felt tightness in his pants. He shifted a little so Key wouldn’t notice. Taemin got up and walked to the bathroom and locked the door.  He pulled down his pants and boxers and sat on the toilet. He wrapped his small hand around his hard on.  He slowly moved his hand up and down as he thought about his muscular Appa. He thought about when his Appa stood up and shook his hair out of his face and poured some water on his skin to cool off some. He began to move his small hand up and down his full length faster.

“AHHHHH” Taemin let out a small moan.

He could fell the small knot in his stomach. He new he was gonna pee the white thick stuff soon. He tightened his grip on his hard member and pumped as fast as he could. He was sweating. His hair was sticking to his forehead.  His legs began to shake as he pleasured himself.

 

“MHM” Taemin moaned out as he shot his load into some toilet paper.

He cleaned himself up and walked back out to Key.

“Everything okay? You were in there a long time.” Key said worried about his friend.

“Yes I am fine.” Taemin blushed.

 

Key left shortly after.  He walked into his empty house. His lover Appa wasn’t home from work yet. He felt bad that his Appa worked so hard and he got to enjoy his summer doing whatever he wanted. He wanted to do something nice for him. He walked into the kitchen and decided to put his new pots and pans and dishes to good use. He prepared a very nice meal. He headed out to the store down the road and picked up a few things.  He came back home and got out the dishes and set the tables. He set the food on the table along with some candles he lit. He went to the stereo and put on soft music. He got out the bag of pink and white rose petals he bought from the store. He laid them out from the front door and led them to the kitchen. He then then got the red rose petals he bought and led them upstairs to the bathroom. He got a nice hot bath. He made sure it was scolding hot so when his Appa was ready to take a bathe it would still be hot. He put the rose petals in the water along with some white and pink rose petals. He walked into his room and decided to take his clothes off. He walked back down stairs and put on his apron. He was taking out the desert from the oven when the front door opened. Jonghyun walked in and heard the music. He took off his shoes and noticed the rose petals. He decided to follow them. They lead to the kitchen or upstairs. He didn’t know what bath to take. He heard noises coming from the kitchen and decided to go in there.  He walked into the kitchen and seen Key naked ass bending over to grab brownies out of the oven. He had seen the table set romantically. He walked up behind Key and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek softly.

 

“Did you do all of this for me?” Jonghyun asked softly against Keys ear.

“You work so hard. I wanted to do something special for you.’ Key replied.

 

Jonghyun latched his mouth on to Keys neck. He nibbled at it before he sucked harshly, causing Key to let out a moan. Jonghyun liked the love bite he just made on his son. He spun Key around and pushed him up against the counter and captured his lips into a heated kiss. Key moaned into the kiss. Jonghyun snuck his hand under Keys apron and began to rub his half erect me member. After a few rubs Key was fully erect.

 

“You are too good to me.” Jonghyun whispered against his lips.

“MHM Appa don’t tease me’ Key moaned.

 

Jonghyun smirked at his son. He dropped to his knees and licked The head of his sons hard member.  He rubbed his thumb over the slit. Key was moaning and trying to get more pleasure. He couldn’t handle all this teasing.

 

“Take me now” Key yelled out.

“What do you want Appa to do to you?” Jonghyun asked fully aware of what his son wanted.

“Ugh you know what I want” Key moaned out as Jonghyun licked the tip of his hard member.

“I’m afraid I don’t.” Jonghyun teased.

“Don’t toy with me.” Key demanded.

“All you have to do is tell me what you want, and your wish is my command” Jonghyun smiled up at his son.

“Fuck.” Key yelled as Jonghyun suck just the tip of his member for two seconds before letting go.

‘Fuck?” Jonghyun gave him a confused looked.

“Damn it just shove your fucking cock in my ass now. I can’t take all this teasing Appa. Just slam into me. Fuck me as hard and as fast as you can. Make me scream your name as you pound into my tight ass,” Key scream annoyed that he wasn’t being pounded into by now.

 

Jonghyun jaw dropped for a second at hearing his son’s words. He was turned on like he has never been before. Jonghyun didn’t have to be told twice. He pulled down his pants and boxers and slipped them off.  He slammed his hard member all the way in Key in one thrust.

 

“OH MY GOD, so goo A-A-Appa” Key screamed out.

“MHM” Jonghyun moaned.

 

He couldn’t say much else. He was having to much pleasure at the moment. His son was so tight. He couldn’t control himself. He pulled all the way out but his head and slammed back into Key. He it his sweet spot instantly. He repeatedly slammed into Keys sweet spot. Making Key was a moaning mess.

“Oh God Kibummie” Jonghyun screamed as he tightened his grip on his sons hips and thrusted into him.

“Appa fuck me harder” Key screamed.

 

Jonghyun new he was leaving bruises on his son’s hips as his grip tightened but neither of them cared at the moment. Jonghyun thrusted as fast as he could.  He snaked one hand around Key and started pumping his member.

 

“Kibummie I’m gonna” Jonghyun screamed as he filled Key up with his hot seed. He thrusting as he rode out his orgasm.

“A-A-Appa fuck” Key screamed as he came all over his Appa’s hand.

 

Jonghyun pulled out and washed his hands this is son off. They sat down at the kitchen table smiling as they ate. Key told Jonghyun to follow the rose petals that lead upstairs and to enjoy his surprise.  Key stayed in the kitchen and cleaned all the dishes up. Jonghyun got up from the table and did as he was told. He noticed the rose petals lead to the bathroom. He opened the door and seen the bath was filled for him. He slipped his clothes off and got in. He let out a soft moan as he relaxed into the nice hot water.


	6. Chapter 6

“Appa are you up?” Taemin asked as he walked into Minho’s room.

“Ahh” Taemin yelled as his Appa stood their naked.

Taemin covered his eyes and turned around. He took his hands off of his eyes once he turned around but he got a good view of his Appa threw the mirror. Taemin couldn’t stop staring. His hair was a little messy. He was so muscular and had really nice abs, his legs where firm and muscular. His penis was huge and it wasn’t even erect. Taemin closed eyes right way. He slowly walked out of the room.

“Did I just look at my Appa penis?” Taemin asked himself.

 

Minho could tell Taemin was staring at him threw the mirror. He should have gotten dressed quickly, but took his time instead.  Soon as Taemin walked out of his room he threw on his boxers and a pair of jeans. He grabbed a shirt and threw that on and walked down stairs.

 

“Are you okay Taeminnie?” Minho asked his son.

“F-F-Fine” Taemin stuttered a little as his face turned a light shade of pink.

“I have to go into the office for a hour or a little bit longer, but once I get home we can do whatever you want.” Minho smiled at his son.

Taemin just nodded his head and smiled back. Taemin stood up and wrapped his arms around his Appa’s waist and hugged him. Minho wrapped his arms around his son. Taemin leaned up and pecked his Appa goodbye; he left his lips there a second or two longer than he should have.  Taemin unfolded his arms and flopped on the couch turning on the TV. Minho headed out to his car. Taemin was flipping threw the channels fastly.  He couldn’t find anything he wanted to watch.  He was bored. Key was busy today so he couldn’t come over. His Appa had to work for a little bit. He didn’t feel like reading. Taemin got up and headed to his room. He laid on his bed. He just stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t get comfortable though. He was too hot. He ended up taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor.  He laid there with his eyes closed trying to fall asleep, but sleep never came.  Minho came home shortly after.  He didn’t see Taemin in the living room, so he walked into the kitchen and he wasn’t in there either. Minho walked up stairs and seen Taemin laying in bed with his shirt off. Minho felt his pants get tight at the site. He walked over to Taemin and pecked his lips slightly.

“Sleep well Taeminnie” Minho whispered as he bent down and grabbed Taemin’s shirt.

Minho walked out of Taemin’s room holding his shirt in his hands as he headed to his own room. He shut the door but it didn’t close all the way.

“I’m not a sleep.” Taemin thought to himself.

Taemin decided to let his Appa think he was a sleep for a little while longer so he could sneak up on him and scare him. Minho had walked into his room and closed the door but it didn’t shut all the way and he didn’t notice. He sat on the edge of his bed.  He smells Taemin shirt, it smelt just like him. His dick gets harder. He unzips his pants and slips his pants and boxer off in one goes. He licks his hand and wraps in firmly around his hard cock. He starts to move up and down slowly. He lets out a soft moan. He started to go a little faster, and his moans got a little louder. He was scared of waking his son up so he placed Taemin’s shirt in his mouth and bite it hard. Taemin was laying in bed still. He heard noises. He got curious to what they were and decided to get up quietly and go check.  Taemin walked out into the hall way quietly. He stopped and listened for a minute too see where the noises was coming from. He could tell it was coming from his Appa’s room, so he headed that way. He stopped in front of his bedroom door and could see threw the opening, since the door was slightly opened, what was going on. Taemin eyes widen at first. He saw his Appa sitting at the edge of his bed, with his shirt in his mouth, and a hand firmly gripping his cock, moving up and down fastly. Taemin let out a soft moan of his own and covered his mouth quickly. He felt his dick twitch in his pants.  He slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down and let them fall to his ankles and slide his penis out threw the hole in his boxers. He wrapped his small hand around his erect cock. He carefully stroked it as he watched his Appa jack off.  Minho began to stroke faster. He bites down harder on the shirt to hold back his moans. Taemin began to pick up his pace; he was biting down on the side of his cheek, so he didn’t moan out loud.  Minho felt the knot in his stomach and new he was going to cum soon. He pumped his hard cock as fast as he could.

“Taeminnie” Minho moaned into the shirt, but Taemin couldn’t understand what he said.

Minho soon came into his hand. He fell back on the bed and panted hard. Taemin stroked himself faster. He felt a knot in his stomach. He was trying not to pant hard. He could tell he was gonna pee soon. He soon released into his hand just like his Appa had down.  He waddled to the bathroom to clean up. He had trouble walking since his pants where around his ankle. He washed his hands and pulled up his pants.


	7. Chapter 7

“Appa, why don’t we go to the movies later on today? Key suggested.  

“Sure, sounds fun.” Jonghyun said.

“I’ll be back in a hour. “ Key said putting on his shoes.

“Where are you going?” Jonghyun asked.

“This is our first date. I need a new outfit.” Key said like his Appa should have known the answer already.

 

Jonghyun didn’t get a chance to reply as Key had already run out the door. Jonghyun just sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Key walked into the first store. He headed to the guy section and searched. He didn’t find anything he liked. He had already been in a few stores and hadn’t found anything he liked at all. He only had a little time left, before he had to get back home and get ready. He was searching in the last store and couldn’t find anything. He was giving up and walking out when he noticed the perfect outfit.  He grabbed the outfit in his size. He went to the shoes and got some new shoes and socks. He picked up a few other things and headed home.

“What did you buy?” Jonghyun asked wanting to see the clothes.

“You’ll see when its time to go.” Key smiled at him and took off to his room.

 

He shut the door behind him and locked it. He pulled out the outfit and stared putting it on. It only took him about 15 minutest to get everything on just the way he wanted. He put light make up on and headed down stairs. Jonghyun was still laying on the couch watching TV, when he heard Key coming down stairs. He sat up and his draw hit the floor. Key was wearing a mini skirt, knee high socks and a pretty wig. He had light make up on. He made a beautiful girl. Key spun around.

“Do you like?” Key asked.

 

Jonghyun was speechless. The only thing he could do was nodded his head yes. Key smirked.  He grabbed Jonghyun hand and pulled him out of the house, locking the door behind him. They arrived at the movies shortly after they left.  Jonghyun paid for the movies. They decided they didn’t want snacks; they could go get them latter if they changed their minds. They took a seat all the way in the back where know one was around. Not many people where in their.  It was a horror film that got low ratings.  Key sat next to his Appa.  The lights got dim as the movie started. Half way threw the movie, Key was sick of it. He placed his hand on his Appa crotch and slowly started to rub it. Jonghyun looked over at Key.

“Kibummie I won’t be able to control myself, and we can’t fuck in here” Jonghyun whispered.

Key just ignored him and rubbed him till he was fully erect. Key unzipped his Appa’s jeans and them down part way. He slide his Appa’s cock out threw his boxer hole. Jonghyun just stared at Key and would look around to see if anyone noticed.  Know one did since there were only a few other couples in there and weren’t seated by them. They were all in front of them. Key stood up and sat on his Appa’s lap. Jonghyun realized Key wasn’t wearing anything under his skirt. Key held on to his cock and placed it at his entranced and lowed himself on it. He took the whole thing in one go. Jonghyun bite down on Keys neck to hold back his scream of pleasure.  Key bites his lip to hold back his whimpers of pain and pleasure. He started to slowly move up and down on his hard cock. Jonghyun started to move his hips with him. Jonghyun couldn’t take the slow pace anymore.  He stood up and leaned Key over the chairs. He started to thrust into him. You could hear the slapping sound of his balls hitting Key’s ass. Key bites his lip harder to hold back a loud moan and caused him to bleed little bit.  Jonghyun thrusted into his sweet spot repeatedly. Key couldn’t hold back his moans anymore.

“AHHHHH so g-g-g-good” Key screamed.

There were only two guys in there since the others left. They turned around as Key moaned loudly. Jonghyun didn’t care at this point. He was feeling way too good too stop now.

“Are they having sex?” The one guy asked the other guy next to him.

“It looks that way.” His friend replied.

They couldn’t focus on the horrible movie anymore. They decided to turn around and watch the live porno in front of them. Jonghyun and Key didn’t notice. They where too focus on each other.  One of the guys was palming his half erection. The other guy noticed and stopped him. He unzipped his friend’s pants and slides them half down. He took out his cock and started to stroke him. His friend returned the favor.  Jonghyun reached around Key and started to pump his son’s cock as he pounded into his tight ass, hitting his sweet spot every time.

“I’m gonna” Key yelled as he spilled his seed in to his Appa’s hand.

“Kibummie” Jonghyun screamed as he pulled out and released his seed on the floor next to them.

They looked up as they heard to loud moans. They noticed the two guys sitting them facing them as they were jacking each other off and released into each others hands. Key face turned a dark shade of red.

“You’re so fucking sexy your moans turned those guys on” Jonghyun whispered in Keys ear.

Jonghyun wrapped his long coat around Key and picked him up bridal style. He new he was gonna have trouble walking. Key rested his head on his shoulder and fell asleep before they made it too the car. Once they arrived home, Jonghyun carried Key up to his room and tucked him in and crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around him and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

Taemin sat on the couch next to his Appa as they watched another horror film that Taemin picked out.  Taemin get getting closer to his Appa, after every scary scene. Minho rested his hand on Taemin leg, but every time Taemin moved closer to him it caused his hand to rise up. Minho tried his hardest to not focus on that and focus on the movie. He was having a really hard time though. His hand was rest on Taemin’s thigh, really close to his crotch. Minho started to get turned on.  He had a half erection already.  A bad guy had jumped out from behind the shed in the movie. Taemin screamed and jumped on his Appa’s lap. Minho chuckled at how cute his son was. He realized his son was sitting on his lap when he had a half erection, well now it was a full erection. 

“I hope he doesn’t notice. Please don’t let him notice” Minho said in his head.

Taemin rested his head on his Appa’s shoulder. He felt really tired and scared. He felt save in his Appa’s arms. He fell asleep shortly after. Minho noticed Taemin asleep. He moved him a little which caused him to get more turned on at the friction. Taemin didn’t wake up.

“Taeminnie!” Minho called.

All Minho got back in response was light snores from his son. He new his son was a heavy sleeper. He had a problem in his pants and his son on his lap. He didn’t know what to do. He moved a little to get comfortable and got that wonderful friction again.  Minho grabbed Taemin’s hips and moved him back and forth slowly. He looked at his son who was still sleeping. His lips parted.

“MHM” Taemin let out a soft moan.

Minho started to rock his hips back and forth faster. He started grinding upwards as he did. Minho bites his lip hard to hold his moan in. He came shortly after. He has never felt something so wonderful.  He carefully picked Taemin up and placed him in his bed. He pulled the cover over him and shut his door. Minho walked into his bedroom shutting his door. He took his clothes off and walked into his bathroom. He turned on the shower and climbed in. Soon as the water hit him he broke down in tears.

“What did I do?” He cried as he fell to his knees.


	8. Chapter 8

“Want to go shopping?” Key asked Taemin.

“Want to go to the movies?” Key asked since Taemin didn’t answer his first question.

“Ugh would you like to rob a bank?” Key asked.

“Sure fine” Taemin responded not paying attention.

“Yah, pay attention when I talk to you” Key yelled as he hit Taemin in the back of the head.

“Sorry” Taemin said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“What are you thinking about?” Key asked.

“I’m thinking about my Appa’s muscular body. How I walked in on him changing.” Taemin thought to himself.

“Nothing” Taemin replied.

“Do not lie to me. I am the almighty Key Umma, I know all. Now spill” Key demanded with his hands on his hips.

“R-R-Really, it’s nothing” Taemin tried not to stutter but failed.

“R-R-Really convincing Taemin, You like someone don’t you?” Key said jumping on the couch.

“What no” Taemin said loudly as he blushed.

“You do. Who is it?“ Key asked happily.

“I don’t like anyone” Taemin said.

“Right and I don’t know everything?” Key rolled his eyes.

“Well you don’t” Taemin said rolling his eyes.

“You will tell me Lee Taemin’ Key said.

“Oh yeah” Taemin got up and went too walked away.

 

Key grabbed his wrist and threw him on the couch and straddled him. He began to tickle him.

 

“S-S-S-Stop” Taemin laughed out.

“Not till you tell me who it is” Key said.

‘I don’t like anyone. I just kinda walked in on someone changing and they had a nice body” Taemin said.

“Who?” Key asked

“Ummm, Onew” Taemin lied.

“Haha that chicken loving freak’ Key asked.

“Did someone say chicken?” Onew asked as he popped his head into the living room.

 

Key rolled his eyes and shook his head now. 

“He is too old for you. Don’t go start liking him now” Key said.

“I won’t, don’t worry” Taemin said.

“I should head home. My Appa will be home from work soon’ Key said as he left.

“I don’t like him anyways. I just thought/think he has a nice body” Taemin thought to himself.

“He is my Appa anyways, that would just be so weird if I liked him. I didn’t touch myself though watching him touch himself. What is wrong with me?” Taemin thought to himself.

 

“Appa you home?” Key asked as he walked into his house.

 

He didn’t get a reply so he assumed he was home alone. He started walking up the stairs when he was suddenly pushed up against the wall. Key let out a loud squeak from being surprised.  He opened his eyes and seen his Appa standing in front of him. He was holding Keys hands above his head with one hand. His other hand started to unzip his pants. He slides his hand inside his pants, inside his boxers and gently touched his cock.

“MMM” Key let out a soft moan at the touch.

Jonghyun pulled Keys pants and boxers down. He licked the tip of his cock. Before he took just the tip in his mouth and sucked on it hard.

 

“Oh God A-A-Appa’ Key moaned out loudly.

 

Jonghyun smiled to himself. He stood up and walked away. Key stood their for a minute till he realized what just happened. He put his hands on his hips.

 

“Yah, where the hell do you think your going?  You aren’t finished here” Key said

“I am” Jonghyun said as he turned around and smirked and walked to his bedroom and laid on his bed.

Key watched his Appa walk in to his room.  Key stormed off down stairs.

 

“How dare he tease me like that. He will pay” Key said to himself.

 

Jonghyun was smiling at how his son reacted. He wanted to see what he would do if he teased him like that. He will finish what he started but he wanted to wait a few hours too tease him. Jonghyun ended up falling asleep. Key sat on the couch and jumped up when he had an idea. He ran to the garage and found what he was looking for and quietly ran upstairs to his Appa’s room.  He quietly walked into the bedroom.  He used the things he got from the garage on his Appa.  Jonghyun woke up to Key straddling him and kissing his neck.

 

“I see someone couldn’t wait” Jonghyun said.

“You think you can tease me like that and get away with it? You will be punished now” Key said smirking at him.

“Kibummie I am stronger than you” Jonghyun said smiling at his son.

“I know that’s why I restrained you” Key said.

 

Jonghyun tried to get up but realized his arms where tied to the bed post. He let out a laugh. His son really thought this out.

“What are you going to do to me, ride me? That’s a good idea” Jonghyun said.

“Oh no, You teased me. You think I am gonna do that, something you really want? I don’t think so “Key said.

“Then what are you going to do?” Jonghyun asked curiously.

“I am going to fuck you” Key replied as he ripped his Appa’s shirt, pants and boxers off.

Key put some lube on his erect cock and thrust into his Appa in one go.

“AHHH Kibummie’ Jonghyun screamed out in pain and pleasure.

“You like me inside of you?” Key asked as he thrusted in and out.

‘Oh God Kibummie, I love it. I never thought Id like being topped.” Jonghyun said, well screamed.

Key grabbed his sides and pushed his legs up to his chest as he thrusted faster.

 

“A-A-Appa you’re so tight” Key moaned.

“Right there, Oh God Kibummie, Right there” Jonghyun screamed and arched his back as Key slammed into his sweet spot.

 

Key repeatedly slammed into his Appa’s sweet spot, making him a moaning mess under him. Jonghyun broke free from the rope from around his arms.

 

“A-A-Appa  I can’t last any longer” Key screamed as he has never felt this kind of pleasure before.

“It’s okay Kibummie, Fill me up” Jonghyun said seductively.

Key grabbed his Appa’s hard cock  and started pumping him as he continually slammed into his sweet spot.

“F-F-F-Fuck Appa’ Key screamed as he released his hot seed inside his Appa.

“KIBUMMIE” Jonghyun screamed as he fisted the sheets, releasing his hot seed on to his stomach and Keys hand.

 

Key pulled out and laid on top of his Appa. Both panting hard, trying to catch their breaths.  Jonghyun pulled the covers over Key and himself as they drifted off to sleep.

 

Taemin walked into Minho office at his work. He shut and locked the door behind him. He captured his Appa lips in a sweet Kiss. Minho threw everything off his desk, and threw Taemin on it, hovering over him. Minho latched on to Taemin neck and sucked harshly, marking him s his.

“MMM APPA s-s-so good” Taemin moaned.

 

Minho noticed Taemin was naked already along with himself. He didn’t remember how they got naked but he didn’t care. He licked from Taemin neck down to the tip of his cock, before he started to suck his son’s hard member.

“A-A-Appa’ Taemin screamed as he pulled his hair.

 

Minho smiled as he bobbed up and down on it. Sucking hard, licking and swirling his tongue around.  Minho started to stroke himself as he continued to give his son head.

“Mr. Choi here is the papers you wanted.” Taemin said.

“What did you say Taeminnie?” Minho asked as he slowly let his member fall from his mouth.

“Mr. Choi you fell asleep at your desk” Taemin said.

Minho woke up to his secretary waking him up. He looked at his desk and everything was on it.

“It was just a dream. It was only a dream” He thought to himself.


	9. Minho's Journal enteries

Sunday

Taemin laid on the couch sipping his banana milk.  I couldn’t help but want to replace the straw with my cock. Why must I have such thoughts bout my son? I try so hard to fight them, but it is so hard. Just the simple little things he does drive me insane. The way he pecks my lips to say hello, good night, he misses me. The way he sips his banana milk, the way he sucks on his banana babies frozen treat. The way he gets scared during a horror film, and cuddles up t o me, the way he gets scared a few days latter and crawls into bed with me.

 

Monday

It has been really hot out today. I had to go into work for a few hours. I came home and Taemin was taking a nap on the couch. His shirt was thrown on the floor. He looks so beautiful. He has such perfect flawless milky white skin. I wanted to lick his bare skin, every inch of me. God help me. I am not supposed to have these thoughts about my son, but yet I do. I can’t escape these thoughts, not even in my dreams. Hell in my dreams they are worse.

 

Tuesday

I had today off but I decided to go into work. I just can’t be around Taemin. It is too hard. I’m afraid of what I will do if I am around him to long. My feelings are getting stronger and I don’t know what to do. I can’t talk to anyone about how I am feeling. The only thing I can do is write in this damn notebook, and pray no one finds it.  I came home from work and Taemin was laying on the couch in just his boxers sleeping with the TV on. I was instantly hard. I had to run to my bedroom and lock the door. I took care of my problem. I hope he didn’t hear.

 

Wednesday

I used the hall bathroom and didn’t know Taemin was in there. So I walked in on him naked. I had t run to my bathroom and lock the door and take care of my problem. Fuck, now I am hard again just writing about that. So I just took care of my problem again. Twice in one day. I am losing my mind.  I wish I could talk to my best friend Jonghyun about this. He is a smart guy. I know I can share anything with him; he is always there for me as I am for him. I just can’t share this with him. He would think I am so disgusting and hate me. He would probably tell the cops, and I’d lose Taemin and maybe go to jail. I couldn’t blame him if he did that though. I am disgusting for thinking of my son that way.  

Thursday

I took Taemin to the zoo. He wanted to hangout and he picked going to the zoo. He was so adorable. He got excited about every animal. We even went to the petting animal section of the zoo and he was making chicken jokes about Onew.  He held my hand the whole time. It made me a little nervous. His skin is so soft. No I need to stop those thoughts now. After the zoo we went and got ice cream. Of course he got banana flavored. He got some on the side of his lips, and I wanted to lick it off, but I didn’t.  He wanted to go swimming. So we went swimming. I swear he is going to kill me, and he doesn’t even know it. After swimming he was exhausted and headed to bed early. He pecked my lips good night again. I can still feel his lips on mine. After his lips touch me, it takes a long time for the feeling of his lips on me to go away. It feels so good, yet it’s so wrong.

Friday

I have the house to myself all day. I didn’t see Taemin at all. He stayed the night at Keys. I miss him, but I needed the break. Not that he is a bad kid. He is truly amazing and just wonderful. I am just a bad Appa.

Saturday

Taemin was supposed to stay another night at Keys but came home early because he missed me. He sure is sweet. I kinda wish he would have stayed another night. Then I wouldn’t have to worry about having wrong thoughts about him. He really has no idea what he does to me. If he did he would be freaked out and disgusted. If he ever found out masturbated to him, he would hate me.

Sunday

I snuck another kiss when Taemin was sleeping. I feel so horrible for it. I know it was just a kiss, but it is wrong. I am taking advantage of my son in his sleep.  I need to distance myself from Taemin as much as I can. At least till these wrong thoughts go away.


	10. Chapter 10

Minho left a note on the kitchen counter for Taemin.

I decided to go to work. I will be working a lot this summer vacation. I won’t be home till late, so don’t wait up. There is money in your account if you want to order food.

Appa

Taemin crawled out of bed. He walked downstairs and didn’t see his Appa anywhere. He noticed the note on the counter and pouted. His Appa has always spent summer vacation with him. He would work sometimes but spend most of it with him, and this year he wasn’t doing that.  Taemin was bored all day. He just lounged around watching TV or reading. He couldn’t do one thing for too long, he was super bored. It was about 1:00Am when his Appa got home. Taemin was still up, watching TV in the living room.

“ I thought I said don’t wait up for me” Minho said a litte harshly and felt bad.

 

“I-I-I wasn’t. I was just watching TV” Taemin said.

“Go to bed now. I don’t want you up passed 11:00Pm anymore” Minho said.

‘Yes Appa. I am sorry’ Taemin said sadly.

 

Taemin walked up to his room and shut the door. Soon as he sat on his bed his tears began to fall. He hates upsetting his Appa. He has never been that with him before. Taemin doesn’t understand what he has done to make him so upset. He doesn’t understand why he doesn’t want to be around him anymore.

“Does Appa hate me?” Taemin asked himself as he began to cry harder.

 

Minho sat on the couch. He felt bad for snapping at Taemin like that. He’s never really yelled at him before. He has to though. He needs to distance himself from him, just till these thoughts go away.  Minho heart broke as he sat on the couch and heard his son crying. He so desperately wanted to run upstairs and scoop him up in his arms and wipe his tears away, or more like kiss them away. He shook the thought away. He turned the TV up louder to drown out his son’s crying. After a few hours Minho turned the TV off and headed upstairs to go to bed. He passed at his son’s door way. He could still hear soft whimper come from his room. He ignored it and shut his door. Taemin woke up early and made breakfast for his Appa.  Minho walked into the kitchen a few minutes after Taemin was done making breakfast.

“Appa I made you breakfast’ Taemin smiled up at him.

“I’m not hungry and I am running late for work” Minho said as he left the kitchen and headed out the front door.

 

Taemin stood there watching the way his father left as tears fell down his face.  Taemin stood there about an hour maybe longer he wasn’t for sure. He was hoping his Appa would come running in and hug him. It never happened though.  The rest of the week was like this. Minho was never home. When he was home he always ignored Taemin or snapped at him. Taemin cried himself to sleep ever night.  Taemin decided he didn’t want to be home either, if he was always going to be alone.  Taemin left once his father went to work. He walked around the park for hours. He got some ice cream. He went to the zoo and remembers how his Appa would take him here and they would always laugh and have such a wonderful time. He wanted to go back to then.  He went back to the park and sat underneath a tree. He watched children play with their Appa’s and Umma’s, he was jealous. He wanted to be that with his Appa once again. He doesn’t understand what he did wrong to make his Appa treat him that way. He new it was getting late and he should go home so his Appa doesn’t worry but he didn’t feel like it. Not like his Appa was gonna pay any attention to him. He got up and walked over to the swings. He swung back and fourth slowly as tears fell down his face. He looks at his watch it was 2:00Am. He decided to go home since he was getting cold and didn’t bring a sweater.  Soon as he walked in the door he seen his Appa sitting on the couch with his arms folded across his chest and a very unpleasant look on his face.

“Where the hell were you? Why are you out so late? Do you know what time it is? You are grounded for the rest of the summer. You can’t go out or hang out with Key.” Minho said sternly and walked upstairs to his room.

 

Taemin walked up to his room and slammed his door shut.

“Why the hell does he came where I am or why I am out so late? Not like is even around or pays attention to me.” Taemin thought to himself.

Taemin cried himself to sleep again that night. He woke up early and decided he didn’t care that his Appa grounded him. He didn’t want to be home so he wasn’t going to be home. He headed to the park and walked around. Taemin decided it was okay to go home his Appa should have left for work by now. Taemin was so wrong though. Soon as he walked threw the front door he was grabbed by the wrist.

‘”Did you not fucking understand me last night? I said you were grounded for the rest of the summer.” Minho said harshly.

“You’re hurting my wrist” Taemin said.

Minho dropped his son’s wrist. Taemin grabbed it and rubbed it.

“I have to go to work. I informed Jonghyun that you were grounded. So don’t think about going to Keys or inviting him over. “Minho said as he slammed the front door shut.

 

Taemin ran up to his bedroom slamming the door shut even though he was home alone. He grabbed a notebook and started writing.

I don’t know why my Appa is being so mean to me lately. I feel like he hates me. I feel like he doesn’t want me around anymore. He is never around and when he is he is just mean. We used to be so close. We cuddled watch movies. I could share anything with him. We would laugh and joke with each other but not anymore. Something changed. I did something wrong and I don’t know what it is. I want it to be like it used to be. I cry myself to sleep every night. I miss my Appa so much! I love him so much! I don’t know why he hates me. I will do anything to fix it, anything, I swear it. I have to figure out a way to make him love me again.


	11. Chapter 11

Taemin woke up early. He got his Appa work clothes out for him. He went downstairs and made him a nice lunch.  After he was done he went back to his room. Taemin sat on his bed reading one of his comics when he heard his Appa come out of his room. Taemin sat down his book and headed downstairs. He seen his Appa was laying the clothes out he set out for him.

“Appa I am sorry I was being a brat and I didn’t listen to you. It will never happen again. I also made you a lunch to take to work. I made more than I should have. I am sorry if I made to much and it will go to waste. ” Taemin said sadly looking at the floor.

“Just don’t let it happen again” Minho said sternly.

‘Yes sir” Taemin said.

 

Minho walked out the door. He felt bad for still being harsh after his son said sorry, for something that wasn’t his fault. He even called him sir and he’s never done that. He is trying so hard and Minho can tell.  After Minho had left for work Taemin cleaned the house well, even though Onew keeps up on that, Taemin wanted it to look really good when he got him. Taemin new he wouldn’t be home till late so he waited till about 9:00 Pm to start making dinner. Once dinner was made Minho came home from work.

‘Appa I don’t mean to bother you as soon as you get home. I just wanted to let you know that I made dinner and it is ready if you would like to eat” Taemin said bowing and walking back to the kitchen.

 

Minho walked to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food and took it upstairs to his room shutting the door behind him. He started eating the food, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“How can I enjoy this food, when Taemin is down stairs alone and sad” Minho said throwing the plate against his wall and it shattering.

 

Taemin sat at the kitchen table eating alone, tears falling down his face. He was trying so hard to be good for his Appa, for him to love him, but nothing was working. Taemin heard a lot shattering noise. Minho walked down with the food and plate in a basket and threw it away.

“Appa I am sorry the food was bad. I will try harder next time” Taemin said as more tears fell down his face.

Minho just nodded his head and turn to leave. Taemin fell to his knees and grabbed his Appa’s leg.

 

“Let go” Minho said.

 

Taemin shook his head no as he held on to his Appa’s leg tighter, like his life depended on it.

 

“I said let go” Minho said a little louder.

 

“Why do you hate me? What did I do? I will be better. I promise to try harder. Please don’t leave me. Please love me.” Taemin began to sob.

 

Minho heart shattered into tiny little pieces as his son spoke those words and sobbed. Minho bend down and scooped his son in his arms.

 

“Shhh Taeminnie you have done nothing wrong. You just have a Appa who is stupid. I love you! I will never leave you. I could never hate you. I have been going threw a lot and taking it out on you. I am so sorry. I promise to be better. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and if you cant I understand”Minho said as he kissed Taemin’s forehead.

“I forgive you Appa” Taemin said as he pecked his Appa’s lips.

 

The peck lasted a few seconds longer than it should have, Taemin was just so happy to have his Appa back. Taemin held on to him tightly as they sobbed into each others arms.

 

“A-A-Appa can I sleep with you tonight? I missed you so much.” Taemin said.

 

Minho picked him up bridal style and carried him to his room.

 

“Appa I can walk. I am not a girl. Appa put me down.” Taemin whined.

 

“You sure your not a girl?” Minho Joked.

“Appa I am really sure” Taemin whined.

 

Minho pretended like he was gonna drop Taemin.

“AHHH’ Taemin let out a girl scream.

“Hmmm kinda sounded girly to me” Minho joked.

“Appa that’s not nice” Taemin pouted.

 

Minho just laughed and placed Taemin in front of his door. Go get changed and you can come into my room when you are done. Taemin nodded his head yes and smiled as he entered his room. Time got ready for bed and ran to his Appa’s room when he was done. He flopped on the bed causing his Appa to laugh. Taemin crawled under the covers and cuddled up to his Appa.  Minho wrapped his arm around Taemin as his son fell asleep.

“I am so sorry for everything” Minho whispered and kissed Taemin’s cheek.

 

Taemin smiled in his sleep. Minho smiled at how cute his son was and laid down and cuddled up next to him. Taemin woke up in his Appa’s arms. He rolled over and noticed his Appa was awake and staring at him. Taemin blushed.

“Why are you watching me sleep?” Taemin asked.

“For one you’re cute, and second you are laying on my arm, I didn’t want to wake you” Minho said.


	12. Chapter 12

Almost a year has passed. Key and Taemin are celebrating their birthdays together t his year, since they are only a few days apart. Key is turning 17, and Taemin is turning 15. Jonghyun walked into Keys room. He stopped at the foot of the bed and stared at his sleeping son.  He carefully pulled the covers off and noticed Key was sleeping naked again just like his last birthday.  Key was having peaceful dreams till he felt something cold on his cock. It woke him up. He looked down and seen his Appa spraying on whip cream and licking it off.

“A-A-A-Appa its cold” Key little a whimper out.

 

Jonghyun sprayed more on and took all of him in his mouth.

 

“Oh Appa” Key moaned as he felt his Appa take all of him in his mouth.

Key thrusted in to his Appa’s mouth, Jonghyun didn’t stop him. Jonghyun just sucked harder and faster.

“A-A-Appa” Key screamed and spilled his seed into his Appa’s mouth. Jonghyun sucked till he got every last drop from him like he was milking a cow.

 

Jonghyun crawled up to Key and captured his lips into a sweet kiss.

 

“Happy birthday son” Jonghyun said smiling at his son.

“Can it be my birthday everyday? “ Key laughed.

“No, but you can get that everyday” Jonghyun smiled at him.

“Get dressed” Jonghyun said.

 

Key got up and threw some pants and a shirt on. Jonghyun lead him down stairs and covered his eyes as they walked outside. Jonghyun stood Key where he wanting him to be and then uncovered his eyes and quickly covered his ears.

“OH MY GOD, is that mine” Key screamed.

Jonghyun nodded his head yes. Key ran to the car and opened the door. He sat in the driver’s seat and was smiling. He noticed something hanging from the rearview mirror and took it down to get a better look. It was a key necklace.

“I love it. It is so beautiful” Key said.

 

Jonghyun pulled out of his shirt a locket that went with the Key necklace.

“Appa you are such a cheesy romantic guy. I love it. I love you!” Key said as he pecked his lips softly.

 

“Happy birthday son” Minho said as Taemin came down stairs.

“Thank you Appa” Taemin said sweetly.

Minho handed Taemin his presents. He opened up some comics and mangas.  Minho handed Taemin is last gift. Taemin unwrapped it.

“You got me a cell phone. Thank you so much Appa” Taemin said happily.

“Your welcome son” Minho said smiling at how happy is son is.

 

A few hours later Jonghyun and Key came over for dinner. They had birthday cake and exchanged gifts. Key and Jonghyun got Taemin a gift card to the bookstore. Minho and Taemin got Key a gift card to his favorite clothing store.  After dinner they all sat in the living room watching a movie. The lights were off. There was no sound but the TV. Taemin and Minho were on the couch. Key and Jonghyun were on the love seat. Key was cold so he put a comforter of them. Half way threw the movie Key placed his hand on his Appa’s crotch and began to slowly massage. Jonghyun looked over at Minho and Taemin; they were focused on the movie. He then looked down at his son and winked at him. Key slowly unzipped his jeans and slides them down some. He pulled out his Appa’s now erect cock. He firmly grabbed it and slowly moved his hand up and down. Jonghyun let out a few coughs so he wouldn’t moan. He got more turned on at the thought they could be caught at any moment. Key started to move up and down faster. Taemin screamed at a scary part in the movie. Key pretended to be scared and hide under the covers. He licked the tip of his Appa’s member.  Jonghyun bite his own arm to hold back a moan as his son took all of him in his mouth.  Jonghyun bucked his hips a few times. Key sucked harder and massaged his balls. Jonghyun instantly spilled his seed into Keys mouth. Key sucked him dry and licked his lips as he came from under the covers.  Key rested his head on Jonghyun shoulder and continued watching the movie. When the movie was over Minho noticed Taemin was already passed out and Jonghyun looked over and so was Key.  Minho picked Taemin up and put him in his bed, he new he’d get scared and want to sleep with him. Jonghyun picked Key up and took him home to their bed.


	13. Chapter 13

“Hello” Key said as he answered his cell phone.

“Hey Key, it’s Taemin, my dad got me a cell phone” Taemin said happily.

“Hello Taemin, I’m glad you got a cell” Key said.

“I just wanted you to have my number. I’ll talk to you later’ Taemin said and hung up.

 

To Taemin: You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

To Unknown:  I think you have the wrong number

To Taemin: This is Taemin right?

To Unknown: Yes it is. Who is this?

To Taemin: Homin. You don’t really know me but I know you. I think you are the most beautiful person ever.

To Homin: Thank you.

To Taemin: You are beautiful, adorable and sexy. You are smart. You are just perfect.

To Homin: You are very sweet and kind. You made me blush.

To Taemin: It is late. I will let you get some rest. Sweet dreams angel.

To Homin: Sweet dreams to you. You make me blush a lot.

To Taemin: That’s a good thing. Now rest. I will text you later.

 

Taemin set his phone on his night stand. He laid there thinking about the guy who texted him. His face was a little red from blushing. He fell asleep smiling. Taemin woke up to his phone vibrating. He grabbed it and noticed he had a text. He opened the message.

 

To Taemin: Good morning beautiful. I hope you slept well.

To Homin: *blushes* Good morning to you also. I slept good.

To Taemin: Dreams of me? Hehe jk

To Homin: I didn’t dream but I did fall asleep thinking about you.

To Taemin: Oh really? Now I am the one blushing.

To Homin: really. You are really sweet. I’d like to get to know you better.

To Taemin: I’d like that also. What do you like to do?

To Homin: I like to read comics and mangas. I enjoy watching movies with my Appa. I really enjoy hanging out with my Appa. I like hanging out with my best friend Key also. I enjoy dancing. I hope you don’t find me weird for enjoying spending time with my Appa a lot.

To Taemin: I don’t find it weird at all, I find it sweet. I enjoy dancing also. I am not that much of a reader.

 

Taemin got up and took a shower. He got dressed and headed to school.

 

To Taemin: Have a good day at school.

To Homin: Thanks, will I see you here?

To Taemin: No, I am a little bit older. I have to ho to work.

 

“Who are you texting?” Key asked.

“Some guy named Homin. He just messaged me and told me I was beautiful. He is super sweet” Taemin said blushing.

“Someone’s got a crush” Key teased.

“No, he is just sweet and I like talking to him” Taemin said.

“Just be careful since you don’t know him” Key said worried.

 

Taemin had a hard time focusing in class. He couldn’t stop thinking about Homin. He wondered what he looked like. He wondered if they would ever meet.  Taemin went home after school and laid on the couch waiting for Homin to text him.

“Hi Taeminnie” Minho said as he walked threw the front door.

“Hi Appa” Taemin said jumping up and pecking his lips.

 

Taemin looked at his phone, but Homin still hasn’t sent him anything. He looked a little sad. He really thought he would have got a text from him by now. He really enjoys talking to him.

 

“Are you expecting a message or phone call from someone?” Minho asked

“Yes a friend I recently met kinda” Taemin said smiling.

 

Minho nodded and walked to his bedroom. He took a shower and changed out of his work clothes. He laid on his bed.

 

To Taemin: Hello my beautiful angel. Sorry it has been a while since I have texted. I was busy with work.

To Homin: It’s no problem. I understand. Your beautiful angel?

To Taemin: well your beautiful and you look like an angel, and I hope one day you will be mine. Mine to hold tightly in my arms, to trail kisses up your arms, to kiss your lips which look so soft, mine to love and whisper sweet nothings in your ear, mine too tell I love you to every morning and every night.

To Homin; *blushes* you really are so sweet. Maybe one day. We have just started talking.

 

3 weeks have passed. Taemin and Homin text every day, threw out the day. They have gotten a lot closer. Key still doesn’t trust this guy so much, but is happy he is making Taemin so happy. Minho and Taemin have been closer also. They watch movies a few times a week. Taemin sneaks into his bed at night a few times, not because he is scared he just likes cuddling with his Appa.

 

To Taemin: What are you wearing my beautiful dove?

To Homin:  I am wearing boxers and my jeans, why?

To Taemin: No shirt?

To Homin: No, I got hot and took it off

To Taemin: Lets try something okay?

To Homin: Try what?

To Taemin: Take your pants off, just go along and you will see J

To Homin: okay my pants are off; I am only in my boxers.

To Taemin: sounds sexy. Now I want you to pinch your nipple for me.

To Homin: MMM, I liked that.

To Taemin: I new you would. Now I want you to pinch your nipple and slowly palm your cock.

To Homin: MMM it feels so good.  Are you touching yourself?

To Taemin: Yeah. I am stroking my huge cock thinking of you my beautiful angel

To Homin: This feels so good. I have never done anything like this before.

To Taemin: Are you stroking now?

To Homin: Yes, I don’t know how much longer I can last.

To Taemin: stroke very fast and hard. Think of me deep inside of you.  Suck on your middle finger. Get it good and wet and slowly insert it in your virgin hole.

To Homin: It hurts, not a lot of pain but it’s uncomfortable

To Taemin: Relax, and keep stroking. It will get better I promise

To Homin: It’s feeling better now. I am actually liking this feeling *blushes*

To Taemin: Don’t be embarrassed it is very sex. I wish I could see you stroking it and fingering yourself.

To Taemin: Are you there?

To Taemin: You got quiet

 

Homin was worried, wondering where Taemin went. He stopped replying to his texts.

To Homin: Sorry I was busy making something for you.

 

To Taemin: OMG I just came.  You truly are and angel that was the best video I have ever seen. You looked so sexy while pleasuring yourself. If I was there I would have licked you clean my beautiful angel.

To Homin *blushes* I was nervous to send that video to you I am glad you liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

Taemin woke up early Saturday morning he headed down to the kitchen to get some banana milk.

“Why hasn’t Homin texted me yet?” Taemin asked himself.

Taemin drank two banana milks and had some cereal. Taemin pulled out his cell phone and texted Homin.

 

To Homin:  I’m used to waking up to a text from you. I guess I got up before you this time.

 

Taemin clicked send. He heard a noise and looked on the kitchen counter and sees his Appa’s phone vibrating.  Taemin opened it up and seen it was a text from him. It was the text he sent Homin. Taemin set the phone down and ran up to his room.

“App is Homin” Taemin thought as he had a huge smile on his face.

 

Taemin heard his Appa head down stairs. He waited a few minutes before he followed.

“Good morning Appa” Taemin said as he pecked his Appa’s lips, leaving them their a little longer than he should have.

“Good morning son, you seem to be in a very good mood” Minho said smiling at his son.

“Appa can I try soju tonight?” Taemin asked cutely.

“I said on your 16th birthday. Your only 15, you have a while to go” Minho said.

“Please Appa just one” Taemin gave him puppy eyes and pouted.

“I should say no but your so cute, fine just one, I will go pick some up” Minho said as he put his shoes on and left.

 

Taemin ran to his room and changed his outfit. He put skinny jeans on that where ripped in the front all the way to his thighs and the same in the back. He put a tight white shirt on as well. He fixed his hair and brushed his teeth. Minho got a case of Soju and headed back home.

 

“Don’t drink it fast’ Minho said as he handed a soju to Taemin.

“Okay Appa” Taemin said as he nodded his head.

 

Minho opened one and took a huge drink. Taemin took small sips here and there. Minho had already finished his. Taemin wasn’t even half down when Minho was on his third.  Taemin dumped his out as his Appa gave him a second one. Taemin never even opened his second one.  Taemin leaned over and pecked his Appa’s lips. He pecked them three times before he started to kiss him.

“Taeminnie your lips are so soft” Minho said as he pulled Taemin on his lap.

Taemin wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and deepened the kiss.  Taemin slowly moved his hips against Minho, causing them both to moan into the kiss.  Taemin pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss his Appa’s neck. He bite harshly and marked his as his.

 

“MMM” Minho moaned.

 

Taemin ripped Minho’s shirt off and pushed him on his back. He latched his mouth around one of his nipples and pinched his other.

 

“Taeminnie” Minho moaned.

 

Taemin kissed down his stomach and back up. He licked all the way down to his pants and licked over his clothed hard member.

 

“Oh god Taeminnie, don’t tease” Minho moaned out.

 

Taemin took his Appa’s pants and boxers off fastly. He licked the tip of his cock. He gently sucked on it.

 

“MMM Taeminnie” Minho moaned as he pushed Taemin head down further.

 

Taemin took all of his hard cock in his mouth as he bobbed up and down.  Minho was a moan mess under him.

 

“Let’s go for a walk” Key said pulling Jonghyun out of the house.

“It’s dark out” Jonghyun said.

 

“Don’t worry Appa I’ll protect you” Key teased.

 

Jonghyun stuck his tongue out at him as he laced his hand in his. The walked hand in hand, Key leaned over and attacked his Appa’s neck.

“MMM” Jonghyun moaned as he pushed Key on to the ground.

 

Jonghyun grinded his hips on to Key.

 

“MMM Appa” Key softly moaned.

 

Jonghyun stuck his hand in Keys pants and slowly massaged him.

 

“Appa take me now” Key said.

 

Jonghyun didn’t need to be told twice. He took Keys pants off along with his boxers then his own. They didn’t care they were outside, in front of someone’s house. They didn’t even know whose house they were in front of.

 

 

Minho pulled Taemin off of his cock and kissed him and gently pushed him down on to his back.  He began to slowly suck on his son’s hard cock. He stuck three fingers into Taemin’s mouth. Once they were wet enough he pulled out. He stuck his middle finger in slowly as he bobbed up and down on his cock.

“APPA” Taemin moaned loudly.

Minho inserted a second finger, thrusting them in and out of Taemin’s virgin hole as he bobbed up and down on his cock, picking up his pace.

 

“Shit” Taemin moaned as he arched his back.

 

Minho new he hit his sweet spot. He pulled out and lined his throbbing cock up to Taemin’s hole.  He thrust to him.

“AHHH” Taemin cried out at the pain.

 

Minho waited for Taemin to relax and get used to his size.

 

“Just relax baby, Appa promises to take care of you and make you feel good” Minho whispered against his son’s lips.

 

 

Jonghyun thrust into Key hitting his sweet spot instantly. He could always find it his first try.

 

“Oh fuck me right there’ Key screamed out, as Jonghyun pounded into his sweet spot.

 

“Fuck son as much as we fuck you’re still so fucking tight” Jonghyun moaned.

 

“Move” Taemin said softly.

 

Minho began to roll his hips into Taemin.

“A-A-Appa” Taemin moaned.

 

Minho picked up the pace hitting Taemin’s sweet spot. Taemin arched his back as his Appa hit his sweet spot; he clawed at Minho’s back. Minho felt the pain of his son’s nails digging into his flesh that caused him to thrust faster in to him.

 

Jonghyun pounded into Key as fast and hard as he could. He pumped his cock as he did.

 

“Appa” Key screamed as he came in Jonghyun hand and on his stomach.

“Fuck Kibummie” Jonghyun screamed as he filled his son up with his hot seed, riding out his orgasm.

 

Jonghyun and Key put their clothes back on and stood up. They look up at the house.

 

“We’re at Minho and Taemin’s” Jonghyun laughed pulling Key into a hug.

 

They heard a noise coming from the opened window. They decided to sneak up and peak in. When they got up to the window and looked in they had seen Minho pounding into Taemin. Taemin was a moaning mess under Minho.

“A-A-A-Appa right there, oh fuck me right there, fuck your cock feels amazing” Taemin was screaming.

 

Minho loved hearing his son talk that way to him. He slammed harder into him as he pumped his neglected cock.

 

“Fuck, your cock good” Taemin screamed as he released on to his stomach and Appa’s hand.

 

Minho thrust into him a few more times before he was screaming his name.

“Taeminnie you’re so tight” Minho screamed as he filled him up.

 

Minho clasped next to his son. Minho pulled Taemin close to him and wrapped an arm around him. He pulled a blanket off the chair and covered them up. They were a sleep within a few seconds.


	15. Chapter 15

Minho woke up naked on the living room floor with his son cuddled up next to him. He remembered everything that happened last night.

 

“What have I done?” Minho asked himself.

 

Taemin rolled over and buried his face in his Appa’s chest. Minho wasn’t for sure what to do. Minho slowly pushed Taemin off of him. He got up and put his boxers on.

 

“Appa Where are you going?” Taemin asked sleepily.

“Taeminnie we need to talk” Minho said sadly.

 

Taemin could see the sad look on his Appa’s face and it broke his heart.

 

“Was I not good last night? It was my first time, I promise I will get better, I’ll work on it. I’ll do what ever you want. Please don’t leave me Appa” Taemin began to cry.

“Y-Y-You remember what happened last night?”

“Of course I do Appa, it was the best night of my life.” Taemin said smiling at Minho as tears ran down his face.

Minho bent down and wiped Taemin’s tears away.

 

“So I didn’t take advantage of you while you were drunk?” Minho asked.

 

Taemin began to laugh loudly.

 

“That’s what you were worried about. I barely had half of one, I wasn’t drunk at all. I wanted last night to happen.” Taemin said.

“Taeminnie you don’t know how happy that makes me. I love you so much!” Minho said as a few tears escaped his eyes.

“Appa I love you too! What does this make us now?’ Taemin said as he wiped the tears off of his Appa’s face.

“I want to be with you and you only. You are my light in the darkness.” Minho said softly.

“I want to be with you and only you also Appa. You are my cool breeze on a hot summer day.” Taemin said as a tear escaped his eye.

“We can’t tell anyone about us, not even Jonghyun or Key. We can’t act like a couple in front of people.’ Minho said as he kissed away the tear rolling down Taemin’s cheek.

“I know. It will be hard but it is worth it. I love you so much!’ Taemin said pulling Minho in a tight embrace.

“I love you to my son!” Minho said wrapping his arms around Taemin.

 

Minho pulled away from Taemin when he heard a knock at the front door. Minho and Taemin stared at the door when it opened. Jonghyun walked in with Key following behind him.

 

‘Hello” Jonghyun sang as he gave Minho a weird look.

 

Minho realized he was only in boxers. Taemin had a blanket wrapped around him, but was naked underneath it. Good thing no one could tell he was naked.

 

“I just woke up and heard a noise so I rushed down here” Minho said fastly.

 

Taemin got up with the blanket wrapped around him and headed to his room. He threw clothes on and went back down stairs. Jonghyun was smiling at Minho. Key hugged Taemin.

 

“What is with you two?” Taemin asked.

“What do you mean?” Key asked back.

“You’re acting weird.” Taemin answered.

“We seen you and Minho going at it like animals last night” Key blurted out while smiling.

“Kibummie” Jonghyun yelled.

 

Minho went pale as a ghost. He just sat on the couch not saying anything. Key looked at Taemin he was also as pale as a ghost.

 

“Are you okay?” Key asked Taemin.

 

Taemin didn’t reply. He just stood there. He began to sway a little and before anyone had time to react Taemin was passed out on the floor.

 

“Taeminnie” Minho yelled as he rushed to his son.

Minho pulled Taemin on to his lap and caressed his cheek. Taemin sat up fastly gasping for air.

 

“Don’t let them take you away from me” Taemin shouted over and over, tears falling down his face.

Minho pulled him close to him and rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him down.

 

“We won’t tell anyone, we promise” Key said.

 

Taemin was still sobbing not listening to Key. Minho just held him close and rocked him back and forth.

 

“No one could keep us apart my angel” Minho whispered in his ear.

“We really won’t tell anyone” Jonghyun said.

Taemin and Minho looked up at Key and Jonghyun. They noticed they were holding hands. Jonghyun bent down and placed a passionate kiss on Key’s lips.

“We have a secret as well” Jonghyun winked at Minho and Taemin.

 

Taemin stopped crying, he calmed down.

 

“Y-Y-You guys are together?” Taemin asked.

 

“Yep’ Key sang happily wrapping his arms around Jonghyun’s neck.

 

Minho started laughing hard. Everyone looked at him and began laughing with him.

 

“How did you guys get together?” Minho asked Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun smiled and let out a little laugh as he thought of how Key and he got together.

 

“Key tried waking me up and I refused. He ended up straddling me to get me up. I had morning wood and he didn’t realize it.  He moved around some trying to annoy me, and well that just got me harder to the point I couldn’t take it and I flipped us over so I was on top and he was under me and you know what happens after that” Jonghyun said winking.

 

Key blushed and hit Jonghyun’s arm.

 

‘How about you guys?’ Key asked.

 

“Appa pretended to be a guy named Homin, and got me to like that guy, and I found his phone and seen he was Homin. I got him drunk and you know what happens next” Taemin winked at them.

 

Minho blushed and slapped Taemin’s arm, causing Taemin to laugh.

 

“what should we do today?” Taemin asked.

 

Key slapped Jonghyun arm and gave him a don’t you dare look.

 

“What did I do?” Jonghyun asked.

“ I know what you were thinking” Key said.

 

Jonghyun smiled at him and winked. Key rolled his eyes.

 

“Let’s go shopping, we need to get you outfits, and I need a few more” Key said winking at his Appa and smiling at Minho.

“I have clothes.” Taemin said.

 

“Not the kind you need. You need to get girl clothes and a few wigs. That way you guys can go out on dates and know one will know it is you’ Key smiled at him.

“Oh that is perfect” Taemin jumped up.

 

They all headed to the mall. Jonghyun and Minho sat in chairs outside of the dressing rooms, while Taemin and Key tried on clothes after clothes and modeled them for the guys. Jonghyun and Minho weren’t complaing, they liked the show.  Minho and Jonghyun were loaded with bags of clothes Key and Taemin bought.

 

“Let’s go out to eat” Jonghyun said.

“Let Taemin and me go change “ Key said pulling Taemin into the bathroom.

 

20 minutest later Taemin and Key walked out of the bathroom, looking like beautiful girls. Minho and Jonghyun mouth dropped open. Key walked over to Jonghyun and put his hand under his chin and lifted it up, shutting it for him, and kissed his cheek. Taemin did the same to Minho. They left the mall and headed to a nice restaurant. Minho pulled out Taemin chair for him, causing his cheeks to be tinted pink. Jonghyun tried to do the same for Key but Key insisted he do it for Jonghyun.  Key pulled out Jonghyun chair and once he was seated pushed it in for him. Jonghyun face was beet red. They ordered their food. Once hey were finished eating Minho and Jonghyun stood up and extended their hands out to Taemin and Key. Taemin too Minho’s hand and let him lead him to the dance floor. Minho placed his hands on Taemin’s hips as Taemin wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck. Key placed his hand in Jonghyun and let him pull him up and lead the way to the dance floor. Once they reached the dance floor Jonghyun pulled Key close to him and then spun him out causing his skirt to float out and show his panties a little. Jonghyun smiled at Key causing him to blush. Jonghyun rested his hands damn near close to his ass, scooting lower and lower till they were resting on it.  It was getting late so they headed home since Key and Taemin had school in the morning.

 

Key picked Taemin up early in the morning and drove to school. Taemin phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out.

 

To My Light in The Darkness: Have a good day at school. I can’t wait till you get home and I can hold you in my arms and place kisses all over your flawless milky white skin.

To My Cool Breeze On A Hot Summer Day: Have a wonderful day at work. I can’t wait till I get home and can crawl on your lap and capture your  lips with mine.

 

‘Quit cybering with Minho with me around” Key teased.

“What! I wasn’t” Taemin said as his face turns all shades of red at once.

 

Taemin sat in class. He was having trouble focusing. He missed his Appa. He pulled out his phone.

 

To My Light in The Darkness: I can’t focus. I miss you!  I want to feel you wrap your arms tightly around me.

To My Cool Breeze On A Hot Summer Day: I am also having trouble focusing and I miss you so much! I would love to wrap my arms tightly around you right now, too feel you against me.  Soon my angel.

 

“Lee Taemin pay attention in my class” His teacher scolded him.

“Sorry” Taemin mumbled and tried his hardest to focus but failed.

 

After school Taemin was pacing back and forth in front of Key’s car. Key was walking to his car and noticed Taemin; he let out a small laugh at how cute his best friend was being.

 

“What took you so long?” Taemin asked.

“Keep your panties on, I’ll get you home soon and you can take them off then” Key teased.

 

Taemin jumped in the passenger seat and buckled up before Key even got into the drivers seat. Soon as Key pulled into Taemin’s driveway, Taemin had his seat buckle off and flung his door opened and jumped out waving goodbye to Key and ran to his front door.  Soon as Taemin opened his front door he saw Minho standing at the bottom of the stairs. Taemin threw his back pack down and slammed the door shut and ran to his Appa arms and jumped up wrapping his legs around his waist. Minho wrapped his arms around Taemin’s waist and captured his lips in a long sweet kiss. Minho walked to the couch and laid Taemin down, never pulling away from the kiss. Taemin still had his legs wrapped around Minho’s waist tightly, like he was afraid if he loosened his grip he’d leave.  Taemin slowly grinded upwards as Minho attacked his lips to his neck.

 

“MMM” Minho let out a soft moan

“I missed you so much!” Taemin moaned as he grinded faster.

“Oh son” Minho said breathlessly as he grinded downwards as his son grinded upwards.

 

Minho ripped Taemin’ shirt off and flicked his tongue over his left nipple as he pinched and pulled the right one.

 

“AHHH” Taemin moaned.

 

Minho slowly took off his pants and boxers. He grabbed his son’s cock and slowly stroked him. Taemin begged him to go faster. Minho captured his lips in a hungry kiss as he stroked him faster. Taemin arched his back.

 

“A-A-Appa” He moaned out.

 

Minho was so turned on, his cock was throbbing to thrust into his son’s tight hole.  Minho sucked his own fingers and shoved one into Taemin. Taemin winched at the pain, but relaxed.

 

“Appa let me fuck you this time” Taemin moaned out.

“Not ever gonna happen’ Minho said shaking his head no.

 

Taemin pulled his Appa’s finger out of him and stood up and walked to his room, slamming his door shut and locking it. He flopped on his bed and let out an angry growl. Minho just sat there on the couch trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He got off the couch a few minutes later and walked up to Taemin’s room. He placed his hand on the door knob and turned it but soon found out it was locked. He knocked on the door.

 

“Taeminnie please open the door” Minho asked.

 

He waited, but got no answer. He knocked again.

 

“Please open the door” Minho said

 

He waited again and still got no answer. He knocked one more time.

 

“I’m sorry. Let’s talk about it. I can’t promise I will do it, but let’s at least talk about it” Minho said softly but loud enough for Taemin to hear.

 

Minho heard Taemin walk to the door, he heard the door unlock and Taemin open it. Minho took Taemin’s hand and lead him to the bed and sitting him down and sitting next to him.

 

“I want to make you feel amazing, like you make me feel Appa” Taemin said sadly.

 

Minho now understood why he got so upset. He just wanted to make him feel amazing in return to how he makes him feel.

 

“I will try this, but if I don’t like it then you have to stop” Minho said nervously.

 

“Of course” Taemin said.

 

Taemin leaned over and connected his lips with his Appa’s. He gently pushed him back on to his back. Taemin stripped him naked then himself. Taemin stuck three of his fingers in front of Minho’s mouth. Minho slowly took them in and swirled his tongue over them and began to suck on them hungrily.  Taemin removed his fingers from his mouth and trailed kisses down his chest, down his stomach and over his cock. He looked up at his Appa.

 

“H-H-How do I do this? “ Taemin asked nervously.

“Slowly insert one finger and move it in and out slowly. You’ll be able to tell when I’m ready for you to go faster and add a second” Minho instructed.

 

Taemin slowly inserted once of his fingers in to Minho’s virgin hole.  He slowly moved it in and out. Once Minho relaxed and was comfortable Taemin picked up the pace.  Taemin took Minho’s cock in his mouth and bobbed up and down as he inserted a second finger into Minho. Taemin thrust his fingers in to his sweet spot.

“Holy fucking shit right there son” Minho screamed and arched his back.

 

Taemin added a third finger in and thrusted into the same spot over and over. Minho was a moaning mess under him. Taemin was still bobbing up and down on his cock. Taemin let his cock fall from his mouth with a pop. He slowly took his fingers out of his Appa, causing him to whimper at the loss.  Taemin put lube on his throbbing cock and lined it up at Minho’s hole.  Taemin looked at his Appa. Minho nodded his head yes for him to continue.  Taemin slowly inserted the tip of his cock into him.

“Ahhh” Minho cried out in pain.

 

Taemin tried to calm down and not thrust into his Appa. He has never felt anything this good before.

 

“Appa I can’t control it. I can’t hold back” Taemin screamed as he thrusted in and out of his Appa fastly.

“AHH” Minho yelled in pain.

“I’m so sorry Appa, I can’t stop” Taemin moaned thrusting faster.

 

“It’s okay son” Minho said trying to hide his pain.

‘Oh God Appa it feels so fucking good” Taemin screamed.

 

Taemin was thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. He was shaky from all the pleasure. He has never felt something this amazing. He thrusted right into Minho’s sweet spot.

 

“Son fuck shit me damn right there baby” Minho screamed and arched his back as he dug his nails down Taemin’s back.  

 

Taemin pushed Minho’s leg up to his chest, dug his hands into his hips and he pounded into him, hitting his sweet spot every time. Minho would have bruises in the morning but Taemin couldn’t think of anything but the pleasure he was feeling at the moment. Minho grabbed his neglected cock firmly and stroked fast.

“Oh my God Appa” Taemin screamed at the top of his lungs as he filled his Appa up with his hot seed, riding out his orgasm.

“Ohh Taeminnie” Minho screamed as he came in his hand and on his stomach.

 

Taemin pulled out and collapsed on his Appa’s chest and was instantly a sleep. Minho pulled the blankets over them and fell asleep with his arms around his son protectively.  

 

 

Key came down in one of his new outfits. He truly does make a beautiful girl.

“Appa lets go to the mall” Key said pulling Jonghyun off the couch and out the door.

 

Key climbed into the driver seat of his car and Jonghyun got in the passenger seat. They both buckled up and Key pulled out of the driveway. This is Jonghyun first time riding with Key. A car cut Key off.

 

‘You motherfucker think you can get away with that” Key screamed as he honked his horn and hit the gas pedal and cut the asshole back of flicking him the middle finger and screaming “dick”.

 

“Slow down son” Jonghyun said scared as he held on to his seat belt like his life depended on it and it very well may.

 

Key arrived at the mall sooner than he should have, he speed the whole way, and cussed out almost every car. Key was a really scary person when pissed off specially when driving and pissed off. Once he parked the car he turned over to his Appa and noticed he looked scared. Key leaned over and kissed his lips softly.  Jonghyun relaxed into the kiss and deepened the kiss.  He pulled Key over and Key straddled him. Good thing it is dark and the windows are tinted. Jonghyun attacked Keys neck, leaving love bites. Key moved his hips. Jonghyun moaned at the friction. He grabbed Key’s ass firmly and squeezed it.

“MMM” Key moaned.

 

“Does Appa’s baby like it when I squeeze her ass?” Jonghyun asked seductively.

 

Key just nodded his head and let out a moan as Jonghyun squeezed it harder.

“Does Appa’s naughty girl want me to feel me deep inside of her, pounding in to her tight ass?” Jonghyun asked against Key’s ear.

“Oh fuck Appa just fuck me now. I need to feel you in my ass now” Key moaned.

 

Jonghyun lifted Key up a little so he could unzip his jeans and pull them down to his ankles along with his boxers. He lifted Key’s skirt and was about to remove his panties but found out Key wasn’t wearing any.

 

“You’re a very naughty girl. You must have really wanted to feel me pound that sweet little tight ass of yours” Jonghyun said against his lips.

He thrusted into Key in one go. He didn’t wait for Key to get used to his size. He just pounded none stop into his tight hole.

“A-A-Appa” Key screamed out as he began to bounce up and down on him as he was being thrusted into.

 

Jonghyun grabbed Key’s hips and helped him bounce up and down on his cock.

Key was pressing himself up against his Appa’s chest as he bounced up and down on him none stop, his sweet spot getting rammed into every time, his cock was squished between his stomach and his Appa’s getting a friction he loved.

 

“So tight Kibummie” Jonghyun moaned.

“Appa I can’t last any longer” Key screamed as he shot his load on both of their stomachs.

“Jonghyun forced Key to bounce up and down on his hard cock a few more times before he released his hot seed inside of him.

“Fuck Kibummie” Jonghyun moaned as he rode out his orgasm.

 

Key collapsed on Jonghyun chest resting his head on his shoulder.  Key fell asleep with Jonghyun still buried deep inside of him. Jonghyun pulled his chair back and slowly slipped out of him and lifted him up with one hand and used his other hand to pull him his boxers and pants. He took off his shirt and wiped the cum running down Key’s thighs and opened his door. He placed Key in the passenger seat and buckled him up. He shut the door and walked over to the driver seat. He got in and buckled up. He kissed Key’s forehead and drove them home.


	16. Chapter 16

Jonghyun stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off when he heard noises come from the bedroom. He thought Key was still asleep in their bed. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door and pecked into the bedroom. Key was on his knees on the bed facing the bathroom door. His hand firmly gripped his hard cock, stroking up and down in a slowly teasing pace. Jonghyun mouth hit the floor as he watched.

“MMM” Key moaned out as he stared into his Appa’s eyes.

 

Jonghyun slowly walked over and was about to touch Key but was stopped.

 

“No touching, just watching’ Key said.

 

Jonghyun nodded his head and pulled up his desk chair in front of his son and watched. Key began to pick up the pace.

 

“MMM Appa” Key moaned biting his lip.

 

Jonghyun was hard instantly. He didn’t touch himself. He just enjoyed watching his son pleasure himself.

 

“Do you like what you see Appa?” Key moaned.

“Very much son. You turned me on. I think you should take care of Appa” Jonghyun said seductively.

 

Key stroked his hard cock a few more times before he let go. He crawled to the edge of the bed and got back on his knees. He pulled the towel away that was covering Jonghyun. He licked his lips as he seen his Appa’s hard cock. Jonghyun let out a small moan, knowing he was gonna get pleasured. Key smirked at him. He firmly grabbed his own cock again and stroked it.

“MMM Appa” Key moaned out.

 

Jonghyun jaw dropped. He knew Key was gonna keep this up and tease him.  Key fell backwards as he stroked himself faster. Jonghyun couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to be touched. He grabbed his own cock and stroked himself up and down fastly.

 

“Shit Kibummie” Jonghyun moaned.

 

Key looked up and seen his Appa touching himself as he watched him touch his cock.  Key crawled to the edge of the bed and moved his Appa’s hand away. He climbed on his lap and grind against him. Their hard naked members rubbing against each other, both letting moans escape. Key wrapped his legs around Jonghyun’s waist as he picked him up. Jonghyun threw Key on the bed and hovered over him.  Key stuck three of his fingers in his Appa’s mouth. Jonghyun happily took them and coated them with his saliva, swirling his tongue around them. Key pulled them out of his mouth. He thrust one of his fingers into his wanting hole.

“MMM” Key let out a soft moan.

 

Jonghyun sucked on his neck harshly a Key prepared himself. Key had all three fingers in him know as Jonghyun attacked his neck still, sucking harshly and biting. Jonghyun pulled Key’s fingers out and thrusted his cock in one go into Key.

“AHHH’ Key moaned as Jonghyun slammed into his sweet spot.

“Fuck so tight Bummie” Jonghyun moaned out.

 

Key was a moaning mess as his Appa abused his sweet spot.  Jonghyun pushed Key’s legs up all the way to his chest so he could pound into his faster and harder.

 

“Shit Oppa” Key screamed out.

“Fuck Kibummie call me that again” Jonghyun moaned.

“Fuck me harder Oppa” Key moaned into his ear.

 

That’s all it took. Jonghyun shot his hot seed into his son.  Jonghyun stroked Key as he continued to pounded into his sweet spot.

“Oppa” Key screamed as he released into his Appa’s hand.

 

Jonghyun pulled out and laid next to him, pulling Key into his arms.

 

“MMM, I liked you calling me Oppa” Jonghyun said.

 

Key blushed and gave his Appa a sweet kiss.

 

 

Key and Taemin walked around the mall for a while. Key treated Taemin to lunch.

 

“Key?” Taemin said.

“Yes Tae” Key replied.

“I want to do something to drive my Appa crazy” Taemin said embarrassed.

 

Key smiled hugely at Taemin, and thought for a minute. Trying to figure something Taemin could do.  Key grabbed Taemin’s wrist and ran to a store with him. He bought clothes for them.

“Now we will but these on and go to your house” Key said.

 

Taemin nodded his head and followed Key into the bathroom and changed his clothes. Key pulled out his phone.

 

To Dino: Go to the Choi’s and hangout. I will be their shortly.

To Diva: Alright.

 

“Key I love the outfits, but I don’t think my Appa is going to go crazy, just over the outfit” Taemin said.

 

“I know sweetie. I bought these because these shirts are easily ripped open, and the pants can be torn off easily” Key smirked at him.

Taemin nodded at Key still a little confused how this was still gone drive his Appa crazy. Key rolled his eyes and explained.

 

“I want to drive Jonghyun crazy also. So when we enter your house I am going to throw you against the wall and make out with you and rip your clothes off. I will do oral but not sex.  This will drive them both crazy, they may even touch each other till we let them touch us” Key said smiling.

 

Taemin face was a bright red but nodded his head yes. They walked back to Key’s car and got in. They arrived at Taemin’s house shortly after leaving the mall.  Taemin opened the front door and walked in Key right behind him. After Key shut the door, he threw Taemin against the wall.  He looked into his eyes before he captured his lips in his own. Taemin let out a soft moan. Jonghyun and Minho just sat on the couch with wide eyes as they watched. Key pulled away from the kiss breathlessly.  He ripped Taemin’s shirt open and latched on to one of his nipples.

 

“MMM Key Taemin moaned.

 

Taemin ripped Key’s shirt off of him. Key then tore Taemin’s pants off of him and Taemin did the same to him. They weren’t wearing boxers under their pants.  Key dropped to his knees and licked the head of Taemin’s cock.

 

“MMM” Taemin moaned.

 

Key took all of Taemin in his mouth, bobbing up and down on his cock. Taemin was moaning loudly, stealing glances at his Appa every now and then. Key heard other moans and looked over and Seen His Appa’s hand on Minho’s cock stroking him, as Minho stroked Jonghyun. Key bobbed up and down faster on Taemin as he stroked himself. Jonghyun let go off Minho’s cock as Minho let go of his and they walked to their sons.

“I think you guys had your fun” Jonghyun whispered into Key’s ear.

 

Key let Taemin’s cock fall from his mouth as his Appa thrusted into him raw.

 

“Ahhh” Key moaned out.

 

Minho pulled Taemin to the couch and sat him on his lap. He pushed Taemin down on to his cock.

 

“AHHHH” Taemin screamed out.

 

Jonghyun pounded into Key. Taemin bounced up and down on his Appa.

 

“Appa I’m gonna” Taemin screamed as he released onto Minho’s and his stomach.

 

Minho filled his son up with his hot seed. He pulled out. Taemin rested his head on his Appa’s shoulder feeling his Appa’s cum run down his thigh.

 

“Shit Oppa” Key screamed as he released on to floor.

 

“Fuck Kibummie” Jonghyun screamed as he released inside his son.

 

Key collapsed on the floor as Jonghyun pulled out, he felt the hot sticky seed of his Appa run down his thigh.

 

“That was differently crazy” Minho laughed out.


	17. Chapter 17

“Mr. Choi come in here please” Minho boss called to him.

 

Minho walked into his boss’s office not knowing what he could want. He was doing everything in his job just right. He was getting more done than he needed to.  Minho took a seat across from his boss’s desk.

 

“My lovely daughter Yuki is coming home to visit for the weekend. I’d like you to keep her company for as much as the weekend as you can. I’m not asking, I am telling” Minho boss said.

 

Minho nodded his head that he understood and left for home. He was worried how Taemin would react. He knows Taemin is very sensitive. He walked into their house. Taemin wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen, so he new he was in his room doing his homework.  Minho laid on the couch trying to think how to tell his son he has a date tonight with the boss’s daughter. Minho phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

 

To Mr. Choi: My daughter will be at your house at 6:00PM. You better treat her right.

 

My closed his phone and laid back down. He let out a loud sigh.

 

“Who was that?” Taemin asked standing in the living room doorway.

 

“My boss I have to take his daughter out to dinner tonight. I don’t want to but he gave me no choice.  I might have to take her out tomorrow night also” Minho signed waiting for Taemin to blow up.

 

“You have a date tonight, and it’s not with your boyfriend. How nice. I should have figured I wasn’t enough for you” Taemin stormed off to his room slamming his door falling on his bed.

 

“Taemin you know this isn’t fair to be mad at me. I don’t want to go” Minho said at his door.

“Then don’t go” Taemin begged.

“I have no choice. My boss said I have to” Minho said sadly.

“Then I guess you better go get ready for your girlfriend” Taemin said harshly.

 

Minho walked to his room showered and threw on clothes. Taemin new it wasn’t his Appa fault he had to go out with some girl. Taemin couldn’t help but get jealous. He was upset that his Appa had to go. Taemin heard the door bell ring and got up to answer it.

 

“Hello my name is Yuki, You must be Taemin. I am here to go out to dinner with your Appa” She said sweetly.

 

“come in sit on the couch I’ll go get him” Taemin said as nice as he could which wasn’t very friendly.

“Appa your girlfriend is here’ Taemin yelled down the hall.

“She is not my girlfriend” Minho said grabbing Taemin wrist.

 

Taemin pushed his Appa up against the wall and looked in the living room and seen Yuki sitting on the couch patiently. Taemin dropped to his knees as e pulled his Appa’s pants and boxers off.

 

“what are you doing?” Minho asked.

“Shhh unless you want her to hear or see” Taemin said as he took all of his Appa’s cock in his mouth.

“AHH” Minho moaned as Taemin bobbed up and down on him.

 

Taemin sucked harder and faster as he looked into his Appa’s eyes. Minho breathing became heavier as he panted. He fisted his son’s hair, looking into his eyes. Taemin could tell his Appa was about to cum. With a soft pop Taemin let his cock fall from his mouth. Minho just stared at him as Taemin pulled his boxers and pants back up.

 

“Just remember who made you fell that good. When you come home I’ll let you bend me over and fuck my ass” Taemin said as he rubbed his as on his Appa’s hard cock.

 

“AHHH such a tease damn it” Minho moaned out.

 

Taemin walked away and winked at his Appa before he closed his bedroom door.  My walked out into the living room and greeted Yuki. They left for the restaurant and ordered their food. Minho had a hard time concentrating on here with a rock hard cock. He kept thinking of his sweet Taemin back at home, and the things he was gonna do to him when he got home. He caught himself rubbing his cock threw his pants a few times and had to stop himself before Yuki or anyone noticed.  Minho dropped Yuki off at her home and headed home himself. Soon as he parked his car in the garage he ran into the house. Taemin wasn’t in the living, nor the kitchen, he wasn’t in his room, so he checked his own bedroom and Taemin wasn’t there. Minho ran out of his bedroom and seen Taemin walk out of the bathroom. Minho grabbed him roughly and pinned him against the wall. Minho held him in place with one arm as his other tore off his son’s pants and boxers. Minho took off his own along with his shirt. He ripped Taemin’s shirt off and such on his back skin harshly. Taemin let out soft moans.  Minho slammed his hard cock in one go into Taemin.

“AHHHHH” Taemin yelled in surprise.

“You made me so hard and horny. I couldn’t focus on dinner. I had to stop myself from pulling my cock out and jerking at dinner” Minho breathed in his ear.

 

Taemin smiled to himself as his Appa slammed in and out of him abusing his sweet spot over and over.  Minho slapped Taemin bare ass a few good times leaving it red with his hand prints.

“Fuck Taemin you’re so tight. I love your ass” Minho said slapping it one more time.

Minho filled his son up with his hot seed as he rode out his orgasm screaming Taemin’s name.

“I didn’t get to release” Taemin pouted.

“Next time you will think about teasing me” Minho said as he walked away.

 

Taemin pouted and headed to his room and took care of his problem.


	18. Chapter 18

Taemin woke up late and took a shower and got ready for the day. He ate and just laid on the couch and watched TV. He was annoyed that his Appa had to go out to dinner with Yuki again tonight. Minho walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen for a glass off water.

 

“Is that what your wearing?” Taemin asked.

“Why what is wrong with it?” Minho asked, thinking he looked good.

“You look way to sexy in that. Go change” Taemin pouted.

 

Minho walked out of the kitchen and headed back to his room to change, to make Taemin feel better. The door bell rang and Taemin opened it and let Yuki inside.

 

“Your so adorable Taemin” Yuki said pinching his cheeks.

 

He rolled his eyes at her and smiled.

 

“Why don’t you come out to dinner with us?” Yuki said smiling.

“Really” Taemin said excitedly.

 

“Really, It would be fun” Yuki said.

 

Minho came down and they all headed to a nice restaurant. They ordered their food and talked while waiting for it.  Taemin finished his food quickly, while Yuki and Minho took their time. Taemin placed his hand on his lap. He slowly slides his hand closet to his Appa on his lap. Minho let out a cough and looked at him. Taemin just smiled at him and winked.  Taemin palmed his crotch getting his Appa hard instantly. Minho had to bite his lip to hold back moans from escaping his mouth. Taemin slowly unzipped his pants and carefully took out his hard cock. He set a slow pace of stroking him up and down.

 

“How has your day been?” Yuki asked Minho.

“G-G-Good” Minho replied.

 

Yuki looked at Taemin to let him know she was asking him the same question. Taemin smiled at her.

“It was boring, but I am having the best time here” Taemin said as he picked the pace up of stroking his Appa.

 

Minho thrust upwards into his son’s hand causing his knee to hit the table with a loud thud.

“You okay?” Yuki asked.

 

Minho didn’t trust himself talking, afraid he would moan. He just nodded his head yes. Yuki smiled at him. She excused herself to the ladies room. Taemin picked up the pace and you could hear skin on skin contact as Taemin stroked his Appa fastly. Minho leaned over like he was whispering something in Taemin ear. He started breathing heavy and letting soft moans out.

 

“OHH Taeminnie, this feels amazing” Minho moaned softly in his ear.

 

Minho came shortly after in Taemin hand. Taemin wiped it off on his napkin.  Yuki came back to the table.

 

“I’m sorry but I have to go. One of my friends just arrived in town” Yuki said feeling sorry to leave them.

“It is okay. Have fun with your friend” Minho said.

 

A few months went by and it was time for Halloween. Minho work was throwing a party. Taemin was excited to get to go this year.  He went to the store alone and got a costume for him and Minho. Taemin walked into the house.

 

“I got us a costume” Taemin yelled out.

 

Minho walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

 

“Let me see” Minho said.

 

Taemin pulled out a horse costume. Minho looked at him, not sure if he liked the idea of them having to share it.

 

“It will be fun. We only have an hour to get ready now come on “Taemin said.

“It will be hot in the costume. So go naked and we can bring clothes to change into” Minho said.

 

They got to his office party and went to Minho office and took their clothes off and got into the costume.  They walked around and talked with people. It was getting hot in the costume. Taemin walked to an area where no one was around. Minho thrust into Taemin all of a sudden.

“AHHH” Taemin moaned softly.

“MMM I’ve always wanted to fuck you at the office” Minho said softly so no one could hear them.

 

Minho pounded into Taemin, abusing his sweet spot, making him bite his lip to hide his moans.  Minho was called over by his boss. Minho walked over to his boss never once stopping pounding into Taemin sweet spot. Minho boss introduced him to people.  Taemin had to act like he stubbed his toe as he moaned loudly as he came into the costume. Minho soon coughed a lot to hide his moans as he filled his son up.


	19. Chapter 19

Key walked into school. He opened his locker and was putting his bag in and taking out his book for his class, when he was pushed roughly into his locker.

 

“What the hell” Key yelled and turned around to see who pushed him.

 

A guy jock was standing behind him with a smirk on. Now someone who is smaller and snapped like a twig normally would be scared, but not Key. He placed his hands on his hips and glared.

 

“What the hell is your problem?” Key snapped at him.

“I don’t like fags” The jock said harshly.

Key gasped and moved up against his locker. Now fear starting to kick in.

 

“W-W-What makes you think I’m gay?” Key stuttered out.

 

The jock pushed Key further against his locker, leaned into his ear and whispered “I know you’re a fag. I know you fuck your own Appa. I seen you when I was walking home one night. You did it in your best friend’s yard. Key looked worried.

“I-I-I didn’t do that” Key said.

The jock punched him in the stomach. Key fell to the ground gasping for air. The jock then kicked him a few times and headed to class. Taemin walked up and seen Key on the ground.

“Key what happened?” Taemin asked worried.

“I um tripped” Key lied and wiped tears away from his eyes.

“Oh well be more careful” Taemin said as he helped him up.

“I will” Key said as he ran to class.

 

After school was over, Key walked home.  On his way home he had to deal with the jock and his friends.

 

“Hey look it’s the fag” One boy yelled

“He is so disgusting, he fucks his own Appa” Another one yelled.

“Better keep your Appa’s away or he might fuck them too” Another one said harshly.

“Nah he is an incest freak, he’d only fuck his own” The one who beat him up earlier said.

 

Key ran all the way home and locked his front door quickly. He ran up to his room, and threw himself on his bed sobbing.” How did someone see them?”  He asked himself. He was scared and nervous. “What if they tell someone” He thought to himself.  He was scared he would lose his Appa, the man he loves with all his heart.  Jonghyun opened the front door. He didn’t see in the living room, so he headed to the kitchen, when he didn’t see Key there he headed up to his sons room.  He knocked on the door then opened it. He seen Key crying on his bed.

 

“Kibummie what’s wrong?”

“I um got a bad grade on my math homework” Key lied.

“Oh Kibummie, you get very good grades. I am very proud of you. One bad grade isn’t that bad” Jonghyun said wrapping his arms around Key.

Key sniffled and nodded his head and cuddled into his Appa warm embrace. Jonghyun placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Key deepened the kiss as tears fell down his face. Jonghyun leaned him back and hovered over him.

 

“Let me make you forget bout it” Jonghyun said in a low sexy voice.

 

Key just nodded his head, tears still running down his face. Jonghyun kissed the tears away and then kissed his lips sweetly again. He moved to his neck and began sucking on it harshly and biting. Key let out a soft moan. Jonghyun ripped his shirt off and threw it on the floor along with his own. He began to attack his chest now, placing kisses all over his soft beautiful skin and sucking, leaving love marks where no one could see them. Key began to moan louder. Jonghyun took off his pants and boxers then his own and threw them in the same pile as the shirts.  He latched his lips around Key’s hard cock, as he began to prepare him. He was moaning loudly, trying to get the jocks voice out of his head. “You’re a fag. I seen you fuck your own Appa.” Key couldn’t shake the voice out of his head, and a tear rolled down his face.  Jonghyun bobbed up and down on his cock as he thrusted three fingers into him. Key arched his back and moaned his name out as he hit his sweet spot. Jonghyun let his cock go with a pop and took his fingers out, Key whimpered at the loss. Jonghyun thrusted into him in one go, slamming into his sweet spot instantly.

 

“Holy God’s this is better than 50 new shoes” Key screamed out, forgetting about school and the jocks.

 

Jonghyun laughed at his son as he slammed into his sweet spot over and over, abusing it. Key was a moaning mess under him. Jonghyun was a grunting fool above Key. All that could be heard in his room was moaning grunting and his balls slapping against his ass.

 

“Fuck Appa there, don’t you stop” Key screamed.

 

Jonghyun pounded into that spot over and over. He wrapped his hand around Key’s cock and began to pump him fast.

 

“Appa” Key screamed as he came all over his hand.

 

“Kibummie” Jonghyun screamed as he rammed into him one last time before he filled him up.

Jonghyun pulled out, both panting and laid next to him, his cum running down Key’s leg. Jonghyun pulled the covers over them, and pulled Key close, both falling a sleep shortly after.

 

Key woke to his alarm going off. He got up and showered and dressed for school. He ate a light breakfast and headed to school. He was at his locker putting his bag away and grabbing his book for his class. He was pushed harshly up against his locker again.

“Looky looky here, a incest fag” The jock said against his hear.

 

Key felt a blow to his back. He fell to his knees. He felt someone else kick him. Someone spit on him as he heard the bell ring and heard them leave. He pulled himself up and walked to the bathroom and got cleaned up before heading to class.

 

“KIM KIBUM you are late to my class you have detention today” The teacher yelled causing the jocks to laugh.

“guess he will be late to fucking his Appa” a jock whispered but loud enough for Key to hear.

 

“sorry” Key said as he took his seat, tears running down his face.


	20. Chapter 20

After school was over Key went to the detention hall.  He had to stay an hour after school ended. He walked home slowly. He was hopping no one heard what the jock had said in class. He was scared to tell his Appa. What if his Appa got mad at him for getting caught? What if his Appa didn’t want to be with him anymore?  He had all these thoughts running in his head, tears falling down his face.  Taemin was walking outside to see if he had happen to drop his ipod out of his bag since he can’t find it when he seen Key walking to his house. Taemin ran up to him and placed his hands in Key. Key just held on to his hand and didn’t look at him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Taemin asked.

“N-N-Nothing” Key said as tears rolled down his face.

“Do you normal cry for no reason?” Taemin asked.

“It’s just I got detention for being late to class, and it wasn’t my fault” Key sobbed.

 

Taemin stopped walked and forced Key to stop.  Taemin wrapped his arms around Key in a tight embrace and comforted him.

 

“Key its okay. It was just once.  You are a very good smart student. Don’t stress over the small things” Taemin said smiling.

 

Key nodded his head and hugged Taemin goodbye and headed home. Taemin walked back to his house and stuck his hands in his pocket and found his ipod.  Key opened the front door and seen his Appa laying on the couch. Jonghyun sat up and smiled at him. Key gave a weak smile back.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jonghyun asked.

“I just got detention and it wasn’t my fault for being late to class, but Taemin cheered me up” Key said heading to his room.

“Come cuddle’ Jonghyun pouted.

“Don’t pout it doesn’t suite you Appa. I will after I do my homework” Key said.

Jonghyun nodded and laid back down. Key walked to his room and closed the door behind him as he entered. He sat at his desk and tried to focus on his homework, which he was having trouble doing but he managed to get it all done right. He laid on his bed, not wanting to see his Appa right now. He was scared. Does he hide the fact that some kids at school no about them? Does he tell him and chance losing him as a lover?  He was so confused and he was hurting, not only physically but mentally. His heart hurt. His body hurt from the abuse from the jocks. He laid in bed and closed his eyes, willing himself not to let the tears fall, but once again he lose and he cried. He sobbed into his hands.  Jonghyun got off the couch and headed upstairs. He figured Key should be done with his school work by now, and he wanted cuddle time with his son. He opened the door and seen Key on the bed.

 

“You were supposed to come cuddle” Jonghyun pouted again.

“I told you not to pout it doesn’t suite you” Key said.

“How do you now I’m pouting if your looking down” Jonghyun smirked.

“One wipe the smirk off your face, and too because I know you Appa” Key said looking up and smiled.

 

Jonghyun stood in front of him and wiped the tears off his face and leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

 

‘Don’t cry your too beautiful and tears don’t suite you” Jonghyun said as he kissed more tears away.

“I’m sorry I was just upset about getting detention” Key said.

“You’re too stressed over school. You’re skipping school tomorrow as I am work. We can have a fun day” Jonghyun smiled.

“Yah I am not skipping school and you are not skipping work. You’re such a bad influence” Key said.

 

Jonghyun leaned down and palmed Key’s crotch. Key held on to his Appa’s arm as he let him palm him, moaning into his arm. Jonghyun smirked. Jonghyun unzipped his pants and took him carefully out of his boxers, stroking him slowly. Key let out a soft moan. He was fully erect and wanting, needing more. Key let a whimper out when Jonghyun let go of his hard cock. Key just stared at him, well more like glared.

 

“You skip school I will touch you” Jonghyun said getting ready to leave the room.

“Fine I will. I’ll skip school tomorrow and only tomorrow now finish what you started” Key demanded.

 

Jonghyun wrapped his hands around Key’s hard cock and stroked him at a nice pace. Key leaned his head back and began to moan. He let out aloud moan as he felt his Appa mouth surround his hard cock. Jonghyun bobbed up and down on him. He tangled his fingers in his hair. Jonghyun unzipped his pants and slide them down along with his boxers and began to stroke himself as he bobbed up and down on his sons cock. Key pushed Jonghyun back so he fell on the floor on his back. Key straddled him and lowered himself on to his Appa’s cock unprepared. Key screamed from the pain but it was also pleasurable to him. Jonghyun let out a loud grunt as he felt his son’s walls suck him in.

 

“Fuck Bummie so tight” Jonghyun said as Key bounced up and down on him.

“MMM Appa so good” Key said.

 

Jonghyun placed his hands on both sides of Key’s hips and held him down and thrusted upwards into him, pounding into his sweet spot.  All that could be heard was the sweet sounds of their moans and grunts, and the occasionally curse words. Jonghyun flipped them over, never pulling out of Key. Key is now on his back, and his Appa on top of him slamming into him; abusing his sweet spot, just how he loved it. Jonghyun wrapped his hand firmly around his cock and pumped as he abused his sweet spot. Hearing his balls slap against his ass, only turned him on more.

“Kibummie I’m not gonna last much longer” Jonghyun said breathlessly.

“Me either Appa fill me up” Key asked sexily.

Key screamed Jonghyun’s named as he came in his hand, as Jonghyun let out a few curse words followed by his son’s name as he filled him up. He pulled out and laid next to him, both panting. Key felt cum run down his leg, but he couldn’t care at that moment, He felt good, he felt loved, and he felt exhausted.

 

Taemin laid on the couch watching tv. He was waiting for his Appa to get home from work. He ended up falling asleep on the couch waiting for him. Minho walked in the front door and seen Taemin passed out on the couch. He sent his brief case down on the floor and walked over to him. He took his suite jacket off and laid it on the back of the couch. He laid on top of him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Taemin still didn’t wake up. He slowly began to grind on him, causing them both to get hard. Taemin let out a few moans in his sleep. Minho pulled his pants and boxers down and licked the tip of his head. He began to suck on it like a lollipop. Taemin tangled his fingers in his hair as he bobbed up and down. He parted his lips and let out the sexiest moan, Minho has ever heard. He thought it was funny how Taemin could sleep threw this, but still act like he would if he was awake. Minho bobbed up and down faster, Taemin breathing became heavy, and he was a panting mess. Minho sucked harder and faster, and not long after Taemin had spilled his hot seed down his Appa’s throat. Minho swallowed it all up and pulled his pants and boxers up. He picked him bridal style and carried him to bed. Taemin woke early in the morning to get ready for school. Key had informed him he wouldn’t be at school today. Taemin was bummed he would have to eat lunch alone, since Key and Taemin tended to just stick together and not hang out with others. Taemin was at his locker looking in the mirror that hung on the door checking his hair. He was pushed up against his locker roughly.

 

“Yah let go, what are you doing?” Taemin asked pissed and scared.

“Well your friend isn’t here. You no he is a faggot and incest faggot. He fucks his own Appa.” The jock said while his friends laughed.

Taemin just gulped and didn’t say anything. He was scared. He didn’t want to be hurt. He didn’t want them to find out he was with his own Appa also.

 

“You’re his best friend. You must no. Are you a fucking gross disgusting faggot also? Do you fuck your own Appa to you piece of shit.” The jock said as he punched Taemin in the back.

 

Taemin fell to the floor tears spilling out of his eyes, as he cried in pain.

 

“Look the bitch cries like a baby” One of the jocks friends said as he kicked Taemin in the side.

 

They kicked and punched him a few more times before they walked away laughing. Taemin laid their curled up in a ball crying, helplessly.


	21. Chapter 21

Key walked into school. He headed towards his locker. He seen the guys who usually mess with him crowded around his locker hitting someone and saying nasty things to him.

 

“You cock sucking incest faggot” The jock yelled as he threw a punch.

“You are so disgusting” The jocks friend said as he kicked the guy.

“AHHHHHHHH” The guy who was being beat up yelled.

 

Key recognized the yell to be Taemin’s.  Key ran up and pulled them off of Taemin.

 

“Get the fuck off of him. What the fuck is wrong with you assholes?” Key screamed as he stood in front of Taemin protecting him.

“You both are disgusting incest faggots. Your what is wrong not us” The jock spat out.

 

Key jumped on the jock causing him to fall back and punched him in the face repeatedly.  His friend went to go pull Key off of him, but Taemin jumped on him and bite him, a teacher seen and pulled them off of the jock and his friends taking them to the office.  The principle called both of their Appa’s, who arrived quickly. Jonghyun and Minho walked into the office and took a seat next to their sons. 

 

“Key I no you have a temper but you cannot go around beating on people” Jonghyun said sternly.

“Taemin I raised you better than to get in fights” Minho scolded.

“I am sorry to have to tell you but they are both suspended for a week” The principle said.

 

Minho, Jonghyun, Key and Taemin left school.  They all headed back to Minho’s and Taemin’s place.

 

“Both of you go up to your room Taemin” Minho said.

 

Taemin headed up to his room and Key followed, closing the door behind them.

 

“We can’t let them know why we got in a fight. They might freak and leave us” Taemin cried.

“I know Tae. We will just have to deal with this till we graduate. It is worth it” Key said pulling Taemin into a hug as they both cried.

“What are we gonna do ground them?” Minho asked.

“Well how do you ground your partner” Jonghyun asked.

“Right now they are our sons not our partners” Minho said.

“No they are our sons who are our partners” Jonghyun said.

“This is so confusing” Minho said sitting next to Jonghyun on the couch.

“Key and Taemin please come down here” Jonghyun yelled.

 

Key and Taemin walked slowly down stairs and sat on the floor in front of them.

 

“Why were you fighting” Minho asked them.

 

Taemin looked at Key. Taemin felt nervous, he didn’t no what to say.

 

“He made fun of my hair and jacket” Key lied.

 

Minho looked at Taemin for him to explain why he started fighting.

“Well I wasn’t gonna let him fight alone and get beat up by two guys” Taemin said nervously.

 

Jonghyun and Minho nodded their heads.

 

“This puts us in very awkward position. Not only are you our sons but our lovers our partners. How are we to punish or ground you” Jonghyun said.

“I am sorry Appa” Taemin and Key said at the same time.

“You both need to think before you act. We are disappointed that you got suspended from school for a week, and got in a pointless fight. Do not do it again” Minho said sternly.

Key and Taemin both nodded their heads as they hung them low, both holding back tears.  The boys got up and headed to the kitchen and prepared dinner. They all sat around the kitchen table and ate silently.  Jonghyun and Key headed home after they finished dinner and Taemin and him cleaned the dishes.  Jonghyun pulled Key into his arms as he laid on the couch.

 

“You no I love you right Kibummie” Jonghyun whispered against his ear.

 

Key nodded his head yes.

 

“I love you too Appa. I am sorry I got suspended and in trouble. I won’t do it again’ Key said as Jonghyun nodded his head.

 

Jonghyun captured Keys lips in a sweet kiss.  Key kissed back as Jonghyun pulled Key onto him, making him straddle him.

 

Taemin laid in his bed silently crying. Minho walked by and noticed. He crawled on to Taemin’s bed and wrapped his arms around him. Kissing Taemin’s neck softly. Taemin rolled over and kissed his Appa’s lips sweetly.

“I’m sorry Appa” Taemin said between kisses.

“Shhh its okay’ Minho soothed him.

 

Minho rubbed circles in Taemin’s back too calm him down. Taemin slowly drifted off to sleep in his Appa’s arms.

 

Key and Jonghyun just shared a sweet passionate kiss, and laid on the couch falling asleep in each others arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Taemin sat on the couch flipping threw the channels fastly out of boredom. His Appa was at work and he had nothing to do. He studied already for a few hours since he was missing school.  Taemin fell asleep on the couch with the TV on and remote in his hand. Minho walked threw the front door and set his briefcase down, he looked up and seen Taemin sleeping peacefully on the couch, the TV on low and the remote resting on his chest with his hand holding it, a smile spread across his face as he watched his son sleep. Minho slowly made his way to the couch and shut the TV off setting the remote down on the coffee table.  Minho laid down next to Taemin pulling him on his chest. Taemin nuzzled in to his Appa.

 

“Appa” Taemin said sleepily.

“Shhh Appa got you Taeminnie” Minho said rubbing circles in his back.

 

Taemin slowly fell back to sleep in his Appa’s arms. Minho picked him up and carried him to his bedroom and laid down with him after he changed out of his work clothes.  Minho pulled Taemin close to him and fell asleep.

 

Key jumped on his Appa’s bed, making it bounce.  Jonghyun slowly opened his eyes.

 

“Kibummie I’m tired” Jonghyun pouted.

“Well I am bored so get up” Key said placing his hand on his hip.

“Who fault is that if you weren’t suspended you would be in school” Jonghyun said.

“Well I am suspended and bored now so up” Key said pulling the covers off his Appa.

 

Jonghyun pulled Key down into his arms and snuggled him.

 

“Then sleep with Appa” Jonghyun suggested.

“As much fun as that sounds I don’t want to waste the day away sleeping” Key said.

 

Jonghyun flipped them over so he was now on top of Key.  He latched his lips on to Keys neck, causing Key to purr underneath him.  He slid his hands in between Keys legs and palmed him, making Key purr louder underneath him. Key began to thrust upwards, trying to get more. Jonghyun pulled his hand away and stood up.

 

“Your right wouldn’t want to waste the day in bed” He smirked as he walked down to the kitchen.

 

Key just laid in bed staring at the ceiling silently cursing his Appa’s name. Key hit the bed with his fist and got up. He grabbed some clean clothes and took a cold shower.

 

“How dare he tease me again like this. Its not right” Key said to himself.

 

Key got out of the shower and dried off and got dressed. He walked down to the kitchen and got some cereal and sat down at the table across from his Appa not saying a word to him.

 

“You gonna give me the silent treatment?” Jonghyun asked

 

Key nodded his head and continued to eat his food.

 

“I don’t think you could last not talking” Jonghyun smirked.

 

Key stood up fast and pointed a finger at his Appa and his other hand on his hip.

 

“I could so last not talking, specially to you who just teases me” Key said waving the finger at his Appa.

 

Jonghyun smirked and stood up.

 

“Well you just failed” Jonghyun said putting his dirty dishes in the sink.

 

Key crossed his arms over his chest and sat back down. Glaring at his Appa.

 

“You are suspended for a week from school, so until you go back to school you don’t get this perfect amazing hot body” Jonghyun said smiling and walking out.

Key scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Perfect my ass’ Key mumbled.

 

Jonghyun poked his head back in the room.

 

“You no it is perfect, you would love to have me ravage you right now, BUT it won’t happen till you’re back in school” Jonghyun said walking out and showering and getting dressed.

 

Jonghyun headed to work as did Minho. Taemin and Key hung out at the park.  They didn’t realize how much time had passed and that school was out till the sunlight was behind blocked from them. Key looked up and seen who it was.

 

“What the hell do you want?” Key shouted.

“well my buddies and I were on our way home and noticed a bunch of incest fags sitting here that looked like they needed to be taught a lesson “ The jock said grabbing Key by the collar.

“Let him go asshole” Taemin shouted.

 

The jocks friends grabbed Taemin.

 

“So what you all are gonna beat up to guys in and unfair fight. That seems like a bitch then to do” Key snapped out.

The jock punched Key in the stomach causing him to groan in pain and fall to his knees. Taemin was punched in the face by the jocks friends as he spit in their face.  Key and Taemin were being beat by these guys and couldn’t defend their self’s as there was more of them.  Jonghyun and Minho got out of work early and wanted to surprise Taemin and Key. They new they could find them at the park and made there way over to it together. They arrived and started walking to find them when Jonghyun stopped in his tracks and seen Taemin and Key getting beat.

 

“You’re a fucking worthless incest whore” The jock yelled out slamming his fist into Key’s face.

“You’re just a useless piece of shit” The jocks friends said as they slammed there feet into Taemin’s ribs.

 

Jonghyun and Minho had seen enough and ran to their lovers to their sons.


	23. Chapter 23

“What the fuck do you think your doing?” Jonghyun yelled as he pulled the jock of his son.

 

 

Minho pulled the guys that were surrounding Taemin off of him. The guys all stared at Jonghyun and Minho. The jock stepped forward.

 

“We are knocking sense into these disgusting fags, but you know all about that don't you since they are your son's and you fuck them” The jock spat harshly.

 

Jonghyun punched the jock in the face, knocking him out. Minho started punching the jocks friends in the face with Jonghyun's help. Taemin and Key just stood their watching. Key snapped out of it.

 

“Stop we have to go. You guys just beat up high schoolers” Key said pulling his Appa away and running, as Taemin did the same with his Appa.

 

Jonghyun took the lead and picked Key up, rushing to his car. Minho did the same to Taemin and picked him up like a sack of potatoes and ran to his car. Once they got to their cars Minho threw the passenger door open and put Taemin in and ran to the drives seat, as Jonghyun did the same with key. They both got in the driver seats of their own car and drove back to Minho’s house. They all went in the living room. Taemin and Key sat on the couch while Minho and Jonghyun stood in front of them.

 

“Care to explain what happened back there?” Minho asked the boys.

“W-w-we have been being harassed by those guys for a while. That’s why we got suspended.” Key stuttered out.

 

Jonghyun knelt down to Key as Minho did the same to Taemin. Jonghyun took Key’s hand in his own. He brought them to his lips and kissed them.

 

“Kibummie why didn’t you tell me? Why did you suffer threw this, I could have stopped this.” Jonghyun said softly.

“Taeminnie I could have stopped this as well” Minho said rubbing his thumb over the top of Taemin’s hand.

“I-I-I-I-I was scared you be mad that we got found out and leave me and not want to be with me” Taemin stuttered out sobbing in one breath.

 

Minho pulled Taemin into a tight embrace rubbing circles in his back. Jonghyun pulled Key into his arms pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

“I am so sorry you had to go threw that and alone. I could never leave you.  I love you way to much to let some punks take that away” Minho said placing a sweet innocent kiss to his lips.

“What do we do now, since they know?” Jonghyun asked.

 

Minho sat there for a minute while he got his thoughts together.

 

“We pull them out of that school for starters, and then we move. We don’t need our jobs; we just took them so we wouldn’t be bored while they are at school. We have more than enough money to stop working and spoil them still.” Minho said.

“Where do we move too?” Jonghyun asked.

“ I haven’t thought of that yet, but I do think we should just get a huge house bigger than what we both have now, but only one and all live together. We are always hanging out anyways. I think it will be better and then we won’t be found out as easily. We just have to be careful.” Minho said.

 

Everyone nodded their head agreeing with him.

“What about home schooling? How do you boys feel about that?” Jonghyun asked.

“I think that would be good” Minho said.

“I am fine with it as long as I have you Appa I am fine with anything” Taemin said kissing his lips softly.

“I am also fine with it Appa” Key said.

“What I don’t get as long as I have you like Minho” Jonghyun pouted.

 

Key rolled his eyes.

“As long as I have you Appa I am fine, and annoyed sometimes” Key said smirking.

“I’ll take that and ignore the last part” Jonghyun said kissing him softly.

 

Key and Taemin headed into the kitchen and began to cook dinner. Jonghyun and Minho stayed in the living room watching TV, talking about where they should move.

 

“Dinner is done come and eat” Key called out.

 

Taemin just finished setting the table while Key put the food on it. Jonghyun and Minho joined them and eat a peaceful dinner. After dinner Jonghyun and Minho washed the dishes. Once everything was cleaned and put up they all retired to the living room and watched a few movies to relax and forget about their problems for now.


	24. Chapter 24

Minho and Jonghyun found a nice size house that is big enough for them all to live.  Key and Taemin went furniture shopping and order a bunch of new things for the house, and headed to the mall and got everyone new clothes.  They didn’t pack anything up really besides personal things they didn’t want to leave behind.  They all got in the car together and drove to their new home. It was a 2 hour drive.  Once they arrived, Minho and Jonghyun parked their cars and got out and unlocked the front door and headed inside.

 

“A fresh new start” Key said as he walked in smiling as he hugged his Appa.

 

Taemin let out a giggle as Minho tickled his sides.  They began to unpack their things and settle in. The furniture was already all set up thanks to key, who came a few times before alone to set it up, he didn’t want anyone there when he worked since they would just get in his way.  Jonghyun ordered take out for them and they all sat around the kitchen table and ate in peace.  After they finished up they all cleaned up their mess and headed to their rooms. Key and Jonghyun shared a nice size master bedroom as Taemin and Minho had their own master bedroom. Each master bedroom has its own master bathroom with a shower and a tub.  Jonghyun flopped on they bed as Key entered and rolled his eyes at his Appa.  Minho was lying on the bed on top of the covers as he read. Taemin walked in the room and Minho didn’t even look up from his book, which annoyed Taemin.  Taemin stood in front of the bed and stared at his Appa and didn’t get a reaction out of him, which again annoyed him. Taemin slowly climbed up on the bed and crawled up to his Appa hovering over him and took the book out of his hands and set it on the night stand. Minho just stared at him and smiled.

 

“I was reading that Taemin” Minho said as he smiled.

“Oh you were, I didn’t know” Taemin said as he straddled him.

 

Taemin latched his plump lips on to Minho neck and sucked harshly earning a moan from Minho. Taemin began to roll his hip on him, causing their members to rub against each other, and causing them both to moan at the friction.

 

“Do you want me to leave you alone so you can get back to your book” Taemin asked as he smirked.

“You think your so clever, but now your trapped, and you think I will go easy on you” Minho said now with his own smirk on his face.

 

Minho flipped them so he was on top and ripped all of Taemin’s clothes off before he took his own off. He slammed into Taemin in one go.

 

“AHHHHHHH” Taemin moaned out as his Appa didn’t give him a chance to get used to it.

 

Minho slammed into his sweet spot over and over abusing it. Taemin was a moaning mess under him, as he was grunting and letting his own moans out as he thrusted in and out of him.

 

“Oh God how are you still so tight” Minho moaned out as he slammed into him again and again.

“Right there, do that again, oh God” Taemin let out a scream moan.

 

Minho grabbed Taemin’s leg and pushed them up as far as he could and held them their thrusting in and out of him as fast as he could. Taemin dug his nails into Minho back, moaning none stop.

 

“Oh God I’m close” Taemin moaned out.

“Me too” Minho said with one more thrust and a few pumps to Taemin’s member they came together.

 

Taemin came on his stomach and Minho hand and Minho deep inside of him. Minho pulled out and laid next to Taemin, as they both catch their breath. Minho pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Taemin and held him close as they drifted off to sleep.

 

Meanwhile down in Jonghyun and Key’s room, Key was on top of Jonghyun bouncing as hard and fast as he could, as Jonghyun held on to his hips, helping him, going as deep as he could inside of him.

 

“Oh God Bummie” Jonghyun moaned out as he felt Key clench around him.

“Appa” Key moaned out as Jonghyun flipped them and pounded into his sweet spot.

 

Jonghyun felt Key clench around him once more time as he stroked Key’s hard member, and felt his hot seed spill onto his hand, that’s all it took for Jonghyun he thrusted hard and deep on last time and shot his hot seed into Key. He rode out his orgasm and flopped down next to Key, both panting. Key laid his head on his chest and fell asleep, both smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

Jonghyun got up early in the morning and showered and got ready for the day. He left a note on the bedside table for key.

To my Bummie,

I had something to do today. It is a surprise and you will find out later on tonight.  
                                                                                            Love your amazing sexy Appa

Key rolled over in bed and stretched his arm out only to be met my mattress, and not his Appa. He at up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and seen the note on the bedside table and read it smiling. He went downstairs and cooked breakfast for Taemin, Minho and himself.

“Breakfast is ready come eat” key called up the stairs to Minho and Taemin.

Minho rolled over in bed and kissed Taemin’s cheek.

“Taeminnie time to wake up” Minho sang softly in his ear.

Taemin swatted at him to make him go away or shut up or both. Minho just giggled. Minho leaned down and kissed Taemin’s neck.

“mmm” Taemin said as he swatted him once again.

“Taeminnie get up Key made breakfast” Minho said stand up.

When Taemin did not respond Minho threw the covers off of him.

“Yah” Taemin yelled grabbing the blankets and pulling them over his head.

Minho once again grabbed the covers and began pulling them off of him, but before he could get them all the way off Taemin grabbed them and began to pull them back on him, they were in a tug of war with the blankets as Key came in their bedroom with his hand on his hip and spatula in hand.

“Yah what are you 5. Now stop this none sense and get out of bed Taemin right this second, and you Minho your are an adult you are his Appa put your foot down and make him listen would ya” Key demanded swatting them both with the spatula. Taemin got out of bed and went down stairs. Minho pouted and headed down himself. Key followed soon after rolling his eyes. They all sat down and ate breakfast in silence.

“Where is Jonghyun?” Minho asked.

“Yah why can he sleep in if I cant” Taemin whined.

“ Can I answer before you whine Taemin? He left early this morning for something, said it was a surprise” Key said clearing the table and washing the dishes.

Taemin helped him dry and Minho put them away.

“What can we do while we wait to see what it is?” Taemin asked.

“Anything you want” Minho said.

“We could watch a movie” Key suggested.

“Ani we do that alot” Taemin replied.

Minho pulled Taemin into his arms and placed a kiss on his neck.

Key put his hand on his hip and swatted Minho.

“No way are you guys doing that, when Jonghyun isn’t hear. I am not going to listen to you two go at it ,when I cant be with my dino” Key said.

Taemin pouted, causing Key and Minho to laugh. Taemin went to Minho and his bedroom and grabbed one of his Mangas and came back downstairs and laid on the couch reading it, while Key sat on the floor drawling. Minho sat on the couch with Taemin. Taemin laid over Minho lap as he read. Minho slowly massaged his feet as he watched TV. Key looked over to his right and noticed them on the couch and smiled and went back to drawling. He flipped the page to a blank one, and sat up straight and watched Minho and Taemin and began to drawl them. A few hours had passed and he finished his picture of them, he even colored it. Minho got up to get a drink and noticed it.

“Wow Key thats amazing. Do you think I could hang that in our room?: Minho asked.  
“sure, I made it for you guys. I looked over and noticed you two and it was cute” Key replied.

Taemin just smiled reading his book .  Key plopped down next to Taemin and poked his side. Taemin tried to ignore him, but Key wouldn’t stop poking him. Taemin set his book down.

“Yes” Taemin said looking at Key.

“I wonder what the surprise is. If its just for me, or all of us” Key said.

Taemin shrugged his shoulders and got back to his book. Key huffed and pulled out his phone and called Jonghyun.

“Appa what are you up too?” Key whined into the phone.

“Trust me it will be fun for all of us. It is almost done, and I will be home.” Jonghyun said and hung up smiling, knowing Key was pouting with his arms folded over his chest.

Key sat on the couch with his phone in his hand, and a pout on his lips. Taemin fell asleep with his book on his chest, Key laying on the other end of the couch with his phone in his hands sleeping. Minho came in and chuckled to himself and covered them up and sit in the chair watching the TV low, and finding himself falling asleep, all waiting for Jonghyun wondering what his surprise is.  Jonghyun walked in to the house with 4 small gift bags.

“I go away for the day and you all fall apart and sleep it away” Jonghyun said laughing.

Key shot up face and hugged his Appa tightly.

“Someone missed me” Jonghyun teased kissing his cheek.

Key nodded his head cutely.

Taemin jumped up so fast holding out his hands.

“Presents” Taemin yelled.

Minho woke up laughing, causing Jonghyun and Key to laugh also.

“Alright alright, everyone come sit on the floor and I will hand out the surprise. Its for us all to do tonight and whenever we want” Jonghyun said with a smile on his face.

Everyone followed Jonghyun and sat in the middle of the living room floor.  Jonghyun handed everyone  their gifts. They all opened their gifts.

“dice” Taemin said confused.

“Well open it and read them” Jonghyun replied with a smirk.

Minho opened his dice and laughed.  One side had Taemin name, the second side had Tae,Key, the third side had Key, th fourth side had Jong, The fifth side had self, and the sixth side had Tae,Jong.

Key opened his dice and read his. One side had Jong, The second side had Minho, the third had Taemin, the fourth had self, the fifth had Tae,Jong, the sixth had Jong,Minho.

Taemin opened his dice and read his. One side had Minho, the second side had Jong, the third side had Key, the fourth side had self, the fifth side had Minho,Jong, The sixth side had Minho,Key.

Jong showed everyone his dice. One side had Key,Minho, the second side had Key, the third side had Taemin, the fourth side had self,  the fifth side had Tae Key, the sixth side had Minho.

Jonghyun then pulled out another box of just one dice.

“Now this is the action dice.

He showed everyone what was on the dice. One side had lick, the second side had suck, the third side had grind, the fourth side had bite, the fifth side had stroke, the sixth side had nibble. Jonghyun pulled out the last dice which had body parts on it and read it off. One side had neck the second side had shoulder, the third side had chest, the fourth side had abs, the fifth side had ass, the sixth side had dick.

“I thought we could all play a sex game together” Jonghyun smiled.

Key and Taemin looked at each other for a moment and then nodded their heads smiling along with Minho.  Jonghyun pulled out a regular dice and rolled 2. Minho rolled a 4. Key rolled a 6. Taemin rolled a 1.

“Key got the highest so Key you roll all three dice first.” Jonghyun said.

Key picked up his special dice and the action and body part dice and held them in his hand and placed them at his Appa’s lips.

“Blow for good luck” Key said seductively.

“My pleasure”  Jonghyun replied going to undo Keys pants.

“The dice not me” Key said rolling his eyes, causing Taemin to giggled.

Jonghyun blushed and then blew on the dice. Key let the dice fall from his hands and read what they said.  The name dice read Jong, Minho, the action dice read lick and the body part said neck. Key crawled over to Minho and straddled his lap and looked over at Jong and licked Minho neck sexily staring into Jonghyun’s eyes, causing Jonghyun to get hard. Minho let out a soft moan, getting a little hard. Key crawled over to Jonghyun and straddled his lap and licked at his neck, causing him to moan. Key took his sit next to Taemin.  Taemin picked up his dice and rolled them.  The dice read. Self stroke dick. Taemin stood up slowly and turned on music. He stood their swaying his hips back and fourth as they watched him slowly unbuckle his belt, and unbutton his button and slide the zipper down. He continued to sway his hips sexily as he slide his jeans to the floor and stepping out of them. He turned around back facing them and bent over and touched his legs, as he came back up he put his thumbs in his boxers as he turned around and slide them down, as his boxers fall the the ground they pooled at his ankles and he slowly stepped out of them. Taemin leaned against the wall and firmly wrapped his hand around his semi hard cock.He took his bottom lip in between his teeth as he slowly moved his hand up and down his shaft slowly. A small moan escaped his lips as his pace quickened and he threw his head back hitting the wall. Everyone was starring at him all turned on at the sight of him pleasuring himself. Minho watched as his son moved his hand up and down his hard cock, his own becoming fully erect. Jonghyun let out his own moan at the sight. Key started to slowly palm himself threw his pants.  Another moan escaped Taemin’s mouth as his hand firmly went up and down his shaft, his tongue darted out and wet his lips as he stroked himself. Minho was about to slide his hands in his pants when Taemin dropped his hand from his now leaking pre cum cock and walked back over and plopped down next to Key, he stared at his Appa.

“Your turn Appa” Taemin said in a low sexy voice.

Minho picked up the dice and rolled the, his dice read. Tae,Jong  abs lick. Minho laid Taemin down and slowly lifted his shirt up over his head. Minho hovered over Taemin for a minute staring into his eyes and leaned down and licked his abs up and down causing Taemin to let out a moan.  Minho smirked at him and headed over to Jonghyun before Minho even got to Jonghyun he had tore his own shirt off. Minho chuckled at how he was so impatient and pushed him down roughly and began to lick his abs up and down, Jonghyun placed his hands on the back of Minho head as he licked his abs up and down and moaned. Minho went and sat back down.  Jonghyun picked up his dice and rolled them. His dice read minho grind ass. Jonghyun made his way over to Minho and ripped his pants and boxers off of him as he himself was already naked before he got to him. He pushed minho down roughly and flipped him over and wasted no time in laying on him and grinding his hard cock into his ass.

“ahhh feels so good” Jonghyun moaned out.

Minho was letting soft moans out himself.

“You think that feels good, wait till im inside of you” Jonghyun moaned out. Taemin reached over and slipped his hand inside of Keys pants and massaged him. Key bite his lip as he let out a moan. Jonghyun still grinding against Minho’s ass looked over, as Minho did also and watched as Taemin played with Key. Taemin took Keys pants and boxers off of him and wrapped his hand around his  hard cock and stroked him. Jonghyun began to grind harder against Minho’s ass panting.  Taemin stroked Key fast and hard. Key laid his head on Taemin’s shoulder moaning, and biting his neck, causing Taemin to let out his own moan.  Key pushed Taemin back and wrapped his mouth around Taemin hard cock, darting his tongue out to lick up the pre cum, that was oozing out of him. Taemin moaned loud as he felt the wetness of Key’s mouth envelope him fully. Taemin grabbed Key’s hair roughly pulling it and thrusting forward in his mouth, moaning. Jonghyun coundn’t tale it anymore and thrust into Minho in one go raw.

“AHHHHHH” Minho screamed out in pleasure pain.

Jonghyun was so far gone seeing his son get mouth fucked by Taemin he didn’t wait for Minho to get used to him, he pounded in and out of him so fast and hard you could hear his balls slap against his ass. Minho moaned loudly as Jonghyun found his sweet spot.

“Fuck yes” Minho screamed.

Taemin was gripping Key by the hair tightly thrusting in and out of his mouth a moaning mess. Taemin couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to feel something or someone in him, and he needed it now.

“Take me now” Taemin moaned out as he let go of Key’s hair.

Key grabbed Taemin by the hips and slide him down to him as he was on his knees, and slowly thrusted into him. Key felt Taemin’s walls wrap around his cock as he slide all the way in, balls deep. Taemin moaned as he felt Key go into him lightly brushing against his sweet spot.

“AHHH harder” Taemin demanded.

Key grabbed Taemin by the hips tightly and pounded into him roughly, abusing his sweet spot. Taemin was a moaning mess under him.

“I’ve always wondered how your little Minnie felt” Jonghyun whispered into Minho ear as he pounded into him.

“Why don’t we go find out together” Minho replied.

Jonghyun slowly pulled his cock out of Minho. Minho whimpered at the loss but they both made their way over to Taemin and Key.

“We want to play” Jonghyun said lightly stroking himself.

“Come and play then” Taemin said biting his lip panting as Key pounded into him.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Jonghyun smirked.

Taemin could only nodded his head as Key was abusing his sweet spot over and over. Jonghyun stopped Key from pounding into Taemin and Key slid out of him and stood up. Jonghyun got between Taemin legs and spread them open. He lifted Taemin up so Minho could get underneath him and laid Taemin on top of Minho. Minho slipped inside of Taemin causing both of them to moan. Jonghyun slowly slide himself inside of Taemin moaning loudly.

“AHHH OH GOD YES” Taemin screamed out as they both moved inside of him.

As Jonghyun thrusted in, minho would pull part way out to thrust back in as Jonghyun would slide part way out, causing them to rub against each other gaining more pleasure.

“SHIT YOUR SO TIGHT” Jonghyun moaned.

Minho was so far gone from pleasure he couldn’t speak, the only thing he could do was moan loud and pant. Key stood watching them as he stroked himself. He couldn’t take it anymore, just watching them and stroking himself wasn’t enough. He put stood over Taemin and lowered himself on to his cock.

“AHHH” Key moaned out as he was being filled with Taemin’s hard leaking pre cum cock.

Key didn’t want to get used to it as he began to bounce hard on Taemin. The only sounds that could be heard in the house, was balls slapping against Taemin’s ass, grunting and moaning. Key placed his hands on Taemin’s chest as he bounced as hard and as fast as he could. He clenched around Taemin’s cock as it abused his sweet spot, causing Taemin to scream moan loud.  Key leaned down and captured Taemin’s lips into a passionate kiss as he rode him fast and hard, as Jonghyun pounded into his ass, as Minho thrusted in and out of him.

“FUCK I CANT OH GOD I CANT LAST” Taemin moaned out.

Key moaned as he bounced harder. Jonghyun found himself close and pounded harder into him, and Minho thrusted harder grabbing Taemin’s hips.

“MMM give me it all Tae baby” Key moaned out as he bounced harder slamming on to him, causing Taemin to hit his sweet spot.

Taemin was the first one to cum inside of Key. Jonghyun pounded even harder into Taemin releasing his hot seed deep inside of him, and soon followed Minho releasing deep inside f him.Key slammed one last time on to him, causing Taemin to slam into his sweet spot, Key’s hot seed spilled all over Taemin’s chest. Key bent down, Taemin still deep inside of him and licked his own cum off of his chest and shared a hot kiss with Taemin, sharing his cum with him. Key slipped of of Taemin laying on the floor panting. Taemin leaned up and passionately kissed Jonghyun sharing the cum with him threw a hot kiss. Jonghyun slipped out of Taemin and shared the cum with Minho threw a hot passionate kiss, he swallowed it all and laid their panting. Taemin rolled off of him panting himself.

“That was fucking hot” Jonghyun said.

“I agree” Key said smiling.

“I enjoy it alot” Minho said trying to catch his breath.

“We should do this every Friday night” Taemin said.

Everyone looked at Taemin and smiled.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving my fic a chance.


End file.
